


Asking For Trouble

by Sil_bD9



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jelsa - Freeform, Rentboys, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil_bD9/pseuds/Sil_bD9
Summary: When Elsa Winters (about to hit her mid-twenties) receives her little sister's wedding invitation that'll take place in her hometown she's not as excited as everyone would expect.After her now ex-fiancé (and best man of the groom) dumped her ass for no apparent reason, she left Arendelle and haven't returned ever since.Refusing to show up as lonely as a cat lady, she follows her friend's advice and rents a walking-sex-bomb male escort for 10 days.What could possibly go wrong?Jelsa Story.Mature Content (that can be skippable).Loosely based on 'The Wedding Date' movie and 'Asking For Trouble' by Elizabeth Young.





	1. Chapter 1

_Elsa Aleena Winters and Guest_

_Mr. and Mrs. Winter_

_request the honour of your presence_

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Anna Janica Winters_

_To_

_Kristoff Bjorgman_

_on Saturday the Eleventh of August_

_at three o'clock_

_St. Peter's Parish Church_

_Arendelle, Norway._

_"_ Holy fucking Christ" Elsa cursed loudly, re-reading the gold and white invitation again, unable to believe her eyes.

"What is it?" Moana asked from her couch, as she shifted her attention from the T.V. to her friend.

"Holy. Fucking. Christ." Elsa repeated, with wide and terrified eyes.

"You already said that" Merida said as she sipped from her glass of wine and started to walk towards her. Before Elsa could even react, Merida snatched the invitation from her hands, reading it quickly. "I don't get it. What's wrong with this?" Merida said frowning in confusion, waving the invitation in the air.

"Let me see!" Moana said as she popped her head next to Merida's while she read the invitation. "Aww! Your little sis is getting married! Aren't you excited?" Moana said with a big smile, but it quickly faded when she saw Elsa's horrified face. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, you don't like this dude or something?" Merida asked, and Elsa quickly shook her head.

"No, it's not that! Kristoff is adorable. He's perfect for Anna" Elsa said, as she started pacing across her living room.

"Then what is it? You haven't been home for years, don't you miss them?" Moana said as she watched her friend pace across the room.

"Of course I do! And that's exactly the problem" Elsa said biting her nail. Merida and Moana shared a confused look, making Elsa sigh. "Guys I haven't been there in three years" Elsa said noting the word. "Ever since I moved to New York I've been avoiding the constant invitations and family meetings. This I can't avoid!" Elsa tried to explain. Both of her friends stayed quiet for a moment until Moana opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it again.

"I don't get it" she said to Merida.

"Yeah, me neither" she answered, tilting her head to Elsa.

Elsa groaned.

"Guys, you do know the reason why I moved, right?" She asked, and both nodded.

"We do, but what does that has to do with your sister's wedding?" Moana said with her eyebrows furrowed. Elsa bit her lip.

"Because that's the other problem. He's gonna be there" Elsa said quietly, as if someone else was going to hear them.

"Him? Why? After what he did to you he's invited to your sister's wedding?" Merida said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"He's the groom's best friend" Elsa said sighing. "Meaning he's the best man"

"Well that sucks" Merida said and sipped her wine. "I still don't get what the whole fuss is about. She's your sister, right? You deserve to be there more than him so.." she said and shrugged.

"The fuss is about that I'm gonna go as lonely as a recent widow or even more so! It's been three years since we broke up. Three years of me disappearing and now I'm supposed show up even worse than when I left!" Elsa said, squeezing the platinum blonde messy bun at the top of her head.

"Oh, jeez are you serious?" Merida said rolling her eyes. "You're single, so what? Marriages suck anyway, and so do suckers like your ex-fiancé. You shouldn't even be worrying about impressing that fu-"

"Not everyone shares your opinion, Merida" Moana reminded her. "Even though if I agree that you shouldn't be trying to impress him, I guess it's also okay that you feel nervous about it" Moana said, and Merida just rolled her eyes.

"What can I say as an excuse?" Elsa said biting her nails.

"Woah, what?" Moana said arching a brow. "You can't skip your sister's wedding, Elsa!"

"Ugh, I know!" Elsa said whining. "But it's just- too soon!"

"Els, it's been three years" Merida said.

"Exactly! Who marries someone in so little time?" Elsa said exasperated.

"Uh, everyone?" Moana said incredulously. "You said they met three years ago, right? They met when they both were adults with degrees and jobs and stuff they had nothing holding them back"

"But we got engaged when we had five years of relationship" Elsa said "that's a two year difference!"

"Yeah, but you're Elsa" Merida said a bit ironically and Moana elbowed her instantly. Elsa scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa said a tad offended.

"It means that you check excessively that everything has to be perfectly perfect before you decide to make your next move. You spent your sweet time overthinking, analyzing, and figuring every possible scenario before you decide to do something" Merida bluntly explained.

"Merida!" Moana scolded.

"Well it seems that even if my overthinking took five years I still failed because here I am, dumped after three years living with my dog as my only company" Elsa said trying to not sound hurt.

"Whatever, Elsa. He's the dick here not you, but that doesn't mean that you can skip this" Moana quickly said. Elsa sighed.

"I know" she said truthfully. "I just wished I could go with someone, you know?" She said and took a sip of wine from her glass. "It'll be a lot easier than to face him alone after all this years" she said with a sad tone of voice. "Whatever, I don't even have guy friends to ask someone so I guess I should just book a ticket to Norway" she said and moved to grab her phone.

"Wait!" Moana exclaimed. "I have the perfect solution for you!" She said making the other two girls look at her in confusion. "So, two weeks ago my coworker had to go to a 10th class reunion party and she was absolutely horrified because there was this guy that was constantly flirting, sending texts and literally stalking her in every form of social media there is. She thought that maybe he was gonna finally stop if she had a boyfriend and showed up there with one, too bad she wasn't interested in anyone at the time and almost every guy annoyed the shit out of her because she's grumpy as hell, she refused to take someone she knew. So, she rented a gent" Moana said excitedly.

Both girls gazed at her in complete silence for a few seconds.

"A-A what?" Elsa said. Merida just stood quiet looking at Moana like she was insane.

"A gent! A male escort" she said like it was obvious. Elsa and Merida blinked. "Anyway, the guy was great, a little bit of a dork but a true gentleman and very respectful. Everyone bought it instantly and the perv didn't bother Astrid the whole night. She was so happy with the results that she invited the escort for a drink afterwards and then they actually fell for each other! They're so happy right-"

"Okay! I think that's enough" Merida said, clearly not wanting to hear to a fairytale love story.

"Do male escorts are a thing?" Elsa said still confused.

"Apparently! And there's like, a catalogue of them. Astrid literally sat down with me and picked this guy like she was online shopping from Wal-Mart. They show you a picture of them, info, likes and dislikes, and there's even a review section" Moana explained.

"This is, the creepiest shit I've ever heard" Merida said disturbed.

"This... is it!" Elsa said, jumping in joy.

"Are you insane?" Merida said in complete disbelief.

"Of course not! This is PERFECT. I pay a cute guy to pose as my boyfriend to make that stupid asshole regret dumping me without a fucking explanation and in the mean time I avoid awkward moments, pity comments and complete embarrassment in front of my whole family"

"I told you!" Moana said and moved in front of Elsa's computer, Elsa following quickly behind. "Uh- what was the name of the site? Oh, yeah!" She said and se starts typing rentagent on Google.

"How did I end up with friends like you two again?" Merida said, and Elsa shushed her.

"Here it is!" Moana said once the page loaded.

There were lots of info and some 'Sale' guys pics here and there, but the very center of the site was a 'Wanna rent the perfect gent? Get started with this quiz!' button.

Moana quickly clicked on it.

Mark all the options that you like

**1- Around what age you want your perfect gent to be?**

-18-20

-20-25

-25-30

-30-35

-35-40

-40-45

-45-50

"I'm 24 so 25-30" Elsa said, and Moana marked the option and clicked on 'next'

**2- You'll like gents interested in?**

-Females

-Males

-Both

-I don't really care

"Let's mark females just in case" Moana said and marked it.

**3- Any specific complexion for you perfect gent?**

"Uh, no, no really" Elsa instantly said who cared about complexions? Moana skipped through the palette and marked the 'no'.

**4-Any general interests you'll like your perfect gent to have?**

-Politics

-Sports

-Business

-Art

-Music

-Outdoor activities

-Other (type key words)

-None

"Uh, skip" Elsa said. "He has to act so I guess I can just tell him to shut up if he starts acting weird" Moana just shrugged and marked 'none'.

**5- Lastly, any specific traits you want your perfect gent to have?**

-Sporty

-Vegan

-Vegetarian

-Sing skills

-Dancing skills

-Instrumental Skills

...

"Ugh, no, this is nonsense" Elsa said and Moana marked 'none' again "Are people really this specific when they're looking for guys?"

"The real question is: do people really use this shit?" Merida said and Elsa glared at her, while Moana clicked on 'finish'.

"Okay, here they're" Moana said as she watched how lots of pictures with names below started to appear "Your possible choices"

Elsa got closer to her and started checking the bunch of beautiful men that appeared on her screen.

"Oh my god, this is gonna be impossible" she said, not taking the eyes of her screen.

"Here, let's make it a bit easier" Moana said and went to the 'Sort by' section and instead of 'featured' she marked 'best rated' the site quickly refreshed and new guys started to appear. "Ooohh, look at him!" Moana said pointing at one guy "Hercules. Gosh, he looks yummy" she said while drooling over the picture of a bare chested (and ripped) red head guy that had a cute Greek nose.

But Elsa had her eyes stuck on something else.

"Him" she said pointing at the screen with wide eyes.

Moana snapped out of her drooling and Merida got close to the computer, suddenly curious.

Elsa was pointing at a picture of a silver-haired guy (that was too, bare chested) with a lean yet not exaggerate body. His skin was like perfectly clean porcelain and her eyes were an incredibly striking icy blue. He had a mischievous smirk and his eyes too shined with a glint of it.

"Did you just search Elsa Winter's gender-bend or something?" Merida said in complete shock.

"Oh my god this guy is perfect for you!" Moana said still admiring the picture. "He's so handsome! And second best-rated for god's sake!" She exclaimed as she clicked in his picture.

_Jackson Frost._

_Born: January 3, 1992 (25)_

_Allows: Pretending, Public Displays of Affection (kissing included)._

_Prices to be discussed with renter: Sexual Intercourse._

Elsa nearly choked at that.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" she nearly screamed. "Are these freaking prostitutes?" She whispered/screamed to Moana, and Merida fell on the floor crying of laughter.

"Well of course! Some of them are, others not" Moana said "but most of them are, yeah. I thought you understood that when I said 'escorts'?"

"Well no! I did not" Elsa said red as a tomato as she pretended not to look at this Jackson Frost picture.

"Oh don't be a baby Elsa! If you don't want sex then don't have it he won't rape you of anything, he's doing this for money" Moana scolded.

"You know what? I agree, this is gonna be epic" Merida said recovering from her laugh attack as she dried the tears from her eyes. Elsa bit her lip again and gazed between her friends and Jack's picture.

Going alone, and facing her ex-fiancé as the crazy cat lady is gonna be way worse than having a sex-bomb posing as your boyfriend.

"How many for 10 days" Elsa said and Merida and Moana fist-bumped. Moana then went back to the screen and selected the option for ten days.

"Holy cow" she said. "Ten grand" she said and gazed at her biting her lip. "We can look for cheaper ones if you like"

"No way" Elsa said. "I want him" she said and moved to her computer pushing her a bit to finish her transaction.

Money was never a problem for the Winters, her parents were almost the owners of Arendelle (a small, yet surprisingly pretty rich city in Norway). Still, Elsa has never spent tons of money in nonsense stuff like her sister often did.

But desperate times require desperate measures. She, under any circumstances was gonna be ashamed (again) in front of her ex-fiancé, much less she was gonna deal on her own with the awkward and somewhat rude comments that envious relatives were surely gonna give her at her very own house.

If 10,000$ was the price to pay to step out of the plane with a gorgeous, god-sent human being then you might as well take all her money right now.

Once she finished the transaction and filled the blanks of the information the agency required, they e-mailed her almost instantly.

_Good afternoon Miss Elsa,_

_We're_ _glad that you decided to use RentAGent services, and we're happy to say that the gent you booked, **Jackson Frost** , will be available to accompany you the days you've requested._

_The transaction was a success, Jackson was already notified about your book, and he should be getting in contact with you shortly with the information you provided us. Still, here's Jackson's number and e-mail (attached), in case he experiences difficulties with communication._

_When you two meet, he'll be giving you a contract for you to sign, and we'll be ready to start._

_We also want to say that your experience will be delightful, with no troubles of any kind, and we, the managers, will be available in case of any doubt or problem (the latter we assure you won't happen)._

_Jackson's a gentleman, as all of our gents. He'll treat you like a queen and won't ever disrespect you. You're in safe hands_.

_In case you want more services than what's already included, you can discuss them with him._

_Attentive to everything,_

_RentAGent Management._

Elsa gulped loudly as her face started to burst in flames.

Holy hell.

What have she done.

Before she could even react, her phone started ringing.

She felt like her heart exploded.

Moana and Merida started to scream.

"Oh my fucking god what did I do!?" Elsa said horrified covering her face with her hands.

"C'mon Elsa! Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Moana said as she gave her phone.

"W-What do I say?!" Elsa let out a cry as she looked at her phone like it was the devil itself.

"Just say hi for fucks sake!" Merida said. Elsa trembled, but took a deep breath and hit the green button.

"H-Hello?" She stuttered.

_'Oh my god, Elsa. You're pathetic'_

"Hey, is this Elsa Winters?"

For god and all the saints that exist sake.

Of course he had to have as deep as the blue ocean, as soft as velvet and as delicious as honey.

Her toes curled.

"Y-Yah" She blushed as how her voice sounded like a dying pig cleared her throat soundly. "I mean, yeah." She said and gulped. "W-Who is this?" She said, and heard a low chuckle that made her ears burn in flames.

"This is Jackson Frost" He said, and she could almost hear a teasing smirk that she was 100% sure his face had right now. "Jack, for short. From Rent-"

"Yeah, I know" Elsa quickly interrupted him. How embarrassing it was for a 24 old woman to rent a freaking guy anyway? She was pretty sure he'll find this completely embarrassing.

"Okay," He said chuckling again. "So, they told me that you requested me from August 3 to August 12"

"Uh, yeah" Elsa said, clearing her throat again.

"I just wanted to say that, I normally meet the person I'm going to work for a few days before so we can discuss how we're gonna do this, but I'm not in New York at the moment and I'm gonna arrive there on August 2, at late night" He said. "So, I'm afraid that I won't be able to see you before the day, it's that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Totally" Elsa quickly said. "Actually, we'll be traveling that day, if that's not a problem"

"Traveling? Where?" He said curiously. "I mean, of course it's not a problem, I'll do whatever you say for those days. I'm just curious"

"To Norway" Elsa said, feeling a slight dread in her chest. "To my sister's wedding" She clarified.

"Whoa, that's far. Guess we'll have time to talk in the plain then" Jack said and Elsa could feel him smiling.

"Yeah, I'll sent the ticket to your address, it's that okay?" Elsa asked shyly.

"Of course, princess" He said and Elsa's heart stopped. "I guess I'll see you on August 3" He added, and Elsa laughed a little too exaggerate.

"Yeah! See you!" She said and hit the red button as fast as she could to then face-palm herself.

"So... how it go?" Moana asked.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack" Elsa breathed out. "And I already know the day I'll die!" She said and took 3 large gulps of wine.

"When that is?" Merida asked.

"August third"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_“Hi, this is Elsa. Leave a message and I’ll call you back”_ The sound of her answering machine was heard, as Elsa was trying to comb her hair and brush her teeth at the same time. She was in lacy panties and a bra, her face was completely washed and the nervousness in her belly was beginning to make her feel ill.

_“Hi, Elsa. This is Jack, Jack Frost”_ That make her instantly jump and cover herself even if it was just the answering machine talking and he definitely could not see her. _“Sorry I couldn’t answer you yesterday, I was in a flight and then it just got too late. I just wanted to say that I’m getting ready as we speak and I got the ticket.”_ He said as muffled sounds of objects were heard in the back. _“About your messages; I know you’re nervous, and even if I don’t know the details yet, don’t worry. This is what I get paid for, your family will believe we’re in love”_ Even if Elsa’s chest tighten, she sighed deeply looking at the answering machine.

“It’s not my family I’m worried about” She whispered, even if no one would hear her.

_“Trust me. I’ll see you at the airport. Can’t wait to meet you princess”_ He said and hung up.

Oh jeez, why did she have the feeling that this was going to end in a huge mess?

She shook her head and finished combing her hair into a braided up-do, to then apply make up the best way she could. She was about to meet one of the beautiful people on earth, and she really didn’t want to look that bad (as she constantly did).

She was about to close her light-blue case, but before she did it she triple-checked in case she was forgetting about something. She was taking a lot more with her than what she really needed, but it’ll be the first time she was going to see her family after everything that happened.

Most people would probably think that her family hated her, but it was the contrary actually. Sure, her mom and dad tried like a billion times to find excuses to get her home, or to just visit, but none of them worked. Still, they understood her. The whole issue kind of got everyone by surprise. It was out of nowhere, and no one really thought something was wrong with them. Heck, even she believed that everything was perfect.

How wrong she was.

She opened a box the was in one of her shelves, carefully examining stuff such as pictures with him, gifts, and even the box with her engagement ring.

She thought a million times to just throw the box and everything that was inside, but she couldn’t.

It was just too painful.

She still hoped that maybe…. maybe, after all these years, he’ll see her like the first time, and he’ll realize his mistake, and everything will be fine again.

Hopefully he’ll realize that dumping her was a mistake.

And Jack’s gonna help with that.

She shook her head and her thoughts away, placing everything inside the box again,

She dressed as fast as she could without destroying her hair. She opted for a white body-con T-shirt dress, a dusty salmon jacket, dusty salmon heeled sandals, a baby blue satchel, and she was ready to leave.

She grabbed her travel cases, called a taxi, and got in immediately before telling the taxi man to hurry.

She wasn't late yet, but she was about to be.

She was halfway there when she got a text.

_What’s your seat number?- Jack._

She frowned a bit, confused by the question, but replied any way.

_39C. why? -Elsa_

_Great, see you in a few- Jack._

She tried to ignore the fact that he ignored her, and thought that maybe he just realized that they were seating together in the plane.

Before she could reply anything else, the taxi came to a stop and she realized that they were already there, and she also remembered that she wasn’t late yet, but if she didn’t hurry she would be.

Paying the taxi man and telling him to keep the change she grabbed a luggage cart as fast as she could to then grab her luggage and rush towards the bag check-in, until someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her backwards.

“What the-“ Elsa said and turned to the person that yanked her.

“You really thought you could leave us without saying good bye?” Moana said and hugged her.

“You’re such a bitch, Els” Merida said and hugged her as well.

“Aww, what are you doing here?” Elsa said as she broke the hug.

“Saying good bye of course!” Moana said.

“You really shouldn't have” Elsa said.

“Are you kidding? This is the first time is you’re the one leaving. It’s always been Moana and me the ones going to visit our families”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be so weird not having you around” Moana said with a pout.

“Norway sounds amazing tho” Merida said.

“It sounds a bit cold but I still wanna visit it though” Moana said. Merida rolled her eyes and gave her a look. “What? You know I always prefer the beach” Elsa let out a soft chuckle at this.

“If I survive this, I promise I’ll take you with me the next time” She said with a nervous smile.

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t be like that” Moana said smacking her arm. “Who knows, maybe you and Jack will end up like Hiccup and Astrid and you’ll forget about the bastard of your ex in no time”

“Did she really rent a guy called Hiccup?” Moana shrugged and Elsa chuckled.

“Yeah, well… that’s exactly the opposite of what I want to happen” Elsa muttered quietly. Moana blinked at this and Merida arched a brow.

“What do you want to happen?” Merida asked looking at her suspicious. Elsa paled for a second and cleared her throat to then barely look at her watch.

“Oh! I need to go guys my plane’s gonna leave me. Thanks so much!” She said and gave them a quick hug while both of the girls still gazed at their platinum blonde friend confused. “I love you! Bye!” She said and almost ran towards the luggage- check in.

After she finished all the procedures that had to be done, she got inside the plane and took her respective seat that was besides the window. As soon as she sat down, she felt her heart threatening to explode, the color being drained off her face, and her lungs.

Why was she doing this again?

Oh yeah, her sister was getting married.

Was that really a good reason to go back to Arendelle?

She suddenly moved as fast as light and grabbed the first instructions sheet every plane had. She started to read it quickly as she slightly rocked in her seat back and forth. The lady in the row across from her sent her a funny look.

“First flight?” she asked, making Elsa jump a little in her seat to then snap her gaze at her. She let out a nervous and slightly creepy chuckle.

“My sister's getting married and the best man is my ex” Elsa said, and the lady gave her a pity smile. “If I chicken out, I wanna know where the nearest emergency exits are” She added, and to this the woman gave her an odd look and turned away from her.

Elsa nearly face-palmed herself.

“I think I need some water” She whispered to no one in particular.

She got up and almost ran towards the back of the plane, stopping in front of a flight attendant, breathing loudly and erratically.

“Lady, are you okay?” The brunette man asked concern present in his face.

“I just need some water” Elsa said breathlessly like she just ran a marathon. The flight attendant nodded quickly and pulled a large water bottle and a plastic cup out of one of the cabinets, he poured the water in the cup almost immediately and handed them to her, but instead of grabbing the cup Elsa snatched the bottle away and took ten large gulps as the attendant just gazed at her wide-eyed.

“First flight?” He asked too.

“No” She said wiping the water on her lips with her arm. “I used to fly all the time. The reason why I can’t feel my legs is that in any second my date is gonna sit down in 39B, and I need to look _at least_ decent and not like a total freak” Elsa said almost trembling. The flight attendant shifted his gaze from her to the aisle.

“There’s someone sitting in 39B” He said turning his gaze to her again.

_“What?”_ Elsa let out a terrified gasp. She turned to the aisle still hiding behind the wall, and indeed, there was a silver haired person sitting there.

She was ready for god to take her now.

“You should go, lady” The flight attendant said “And good luck” He said and turned to arrange some stuff from the cabinets.

Elsa let out a quiet cry.

She tried to calm her breathing, and then she walked towards her seat.

No one was sitting in 39A yet, so luckily it won’t be so embarrassing so get to hers.

Once she got in front of the seats, she nearly fainted.

The pictures that site posted didn’t do him justice. Good Lord, he was unbelievably gorgeous. He was wearing a black suit (jacket open), black leather dressing shoes, a white shirt and no tie; all of these pretty expensive looking.

He was using his phone, so he didn’t look up to her.

_‘You got this Elsa’_ She encouraged herself.

“Excuse me” She said with the softest voice she could. He instantly looked up to her. “That’s my seat” She said pointing to the seat beside him with a shy smile.

It was actually pretty curious the way he was looking at her.

He looked pretty surprised, eyes not leaving her for one second, with a glint inside of the she couldn’t quite identify, and an almost imperceptible smirk growing from the corner of his lips.

After realizing he was staring, he shook his head slightly and looked back at her with a charming smile.

“Sorry Miss, but I think this seat is taken” He said apologetically.

Elsa blinked.

_What?_

“Uhm, yeah” She awkwardly said. Could this get more embarrassing really? Slowly, she took out that little part of the plane ticket they give you back, and pointed to the part where it showed her seat number.

Jack read the seat number, and then he read the name.

There was clearly a _Winters/Elsa_ there.

“Are _you_ Elsa?” He asked slightly surprised. Elsa blushed crimson. What the heck was that supposed to mean.

“Uh, yeah” She said smiling nervously. Jack smiled even wider.

“Oh, sorry. Please come sit down” He said and moved his legs as far as he could to give her space to get to her seat.

Elsa tried as hard as she could to make the blush fade and to not trip and fall straight on his lap.

Once she was finally on her place, she felt just a bit of relief. At least she could breathe properly now, and she wasn’t blushing anymore.

But when she turned at Jack, he was still staring at her with a funny smile. She blushed again.

“…What?” She asked awkwardly, and Jack let out a low chuckle.

“Nothin’ it’s just…” He said and gazed at her again. “I wasn’t expecting you to be the way you are”

What in hell was even happening.

“It’s that a good thing or a bad thing?” Elsa asked carefully, already fearing the worst. Jack chuckled again.

“Good thing, of course. A really, really good thing” He said with a playful smirk.

“I.. don’t understand. Didn’t you see my picture or something? They asked for a scan of my I.D. and stuff” She said slightly confused that he didn’t even recognize her. She was really easy to identify with the hair and stuff.

“Not really, they just ask for the I.D.’s in case something happens, but they don’t show us who are we gonna work with” He explained. Elsa frowned.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because we’re gonna call sick a lot when we don’t like the clients and that happens most of the times” He said, and Elsa’s mouth’s formed a perfect ‘o’.

“And… do you wish you’ve called sick now?” She asked pretending to be casual, making Jack chuckle again.

“No, definitely not” He said, and Elsa felt butterflies in her tummy. “You’re definitely not the type of client I’m used to work with”

“What’s the type of client you’re used to work with?” She asked.

“Older” He said immediately. “Way older women” He added and chuckled. “Uh, I don’t know. Just… Women that have a really hard time getting men I guess” He said. “Not gorgeous women like you that can get any men they want” Elsa blushed for the billionth time in the day.

“That’s not true” She immediately said, trying to hide her face.

“Are you serious?” Jack asked with a playful smirk. “Are you expecting me to believe that no man you know would want to go to a wedding with you for ten days?”

“I don’t really have any guy friends in New York” Elsa said. “I moved a few years ago and between work and New York City life I really didn’t have the time to meet too many people”

“So you’re from Norway too, right?” Jack asked and Elsa nodded. “Yeah, I can hear a faint accent. It’s pretty sexy” Jack shrugged like nothing.

Why didn’t she get the seats with the emergency exit door? She would have jump from there already. Death by getting so flustered because of a Greek god-like man. Not a bad way to leave this world if you ask her.

“Stop it” She just managed to say, making Jack chuckle.

“You really blush a lot” He noted.

Okay, now he was torturing her.

She refused to answer and just hoped that for once God would help her not to blush even more.

“Sorry” He said after a few seconds. “I never introduced myself properly now that I think about it” And he held out his hand. “Jackson Frost, but please call me Jack, unless you want me to hate you” He said with a charming smile. Elsa slowly placed her hand in his.

“Elsa Winters” Elsa said timidly, but her breath hitched when Jack kissed her hand, eyes not leaving hers.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, princess” He said still very close to her hand, making her shiver as she felt his breath tingle in the back of her hand.

Elsa gulped.

Jack let go, and they both shifted in their places, staying in complete silence for a few moments. The plane finally took off and they were already flying.

“So, I’ve got to ask” Jack spoke again once the seatbelt sing turned off. “Why does a girl like you hires someone for an insane amount of money to accompany her to a wedding?” He asked, and Elsa paled a bit. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. You don’t have to answer or anything if you don’t want to, but there’re a lot of woman that prefer to be alone than with someone they don’t even know” He said. “Plus, you’re young, I don’t think people are expecting you to be married, right?”

Elsa stayed a few moments just gazing straight to his eyes, trying to put words together for a not-so-embarrassing answer.

She sighed.

“My little sister’s getting married in my hometown as you might figure it out already” She said quietly, and Jack nodded. “I haven’t been there since I left, and that was three years ago” She continued. “If this wasn’t her wedding, I wouldn’t have come back, ever” She said, making Jack frown slightly in curiosity.

“Why did you leave?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“I… was engaged to someone, for a really long time” She said. “We both knew each other really well, it wasn’t like a summer love where you get engaged and then realize that’s all just a fling. We’ve been together for like, five years, we knew what we wanted” She said. “I mean… I guess I thought he wanted the same thing I did” She said with a dry laugh. “We broke up” she said sighing. “And if you’re asking why… Just like you, I want the answer for that too” Jack gazed at her in complete disbelief.

“You mean you don’t know why he left you?” He asked frowning. Elsa just shrugged. “What?... Like, he packed all his stuff, wrote a note and left?”

“Actually, he came to our apartment, packed everything he could, told me that this wasn’t gonna work out-not now, not ever. Then, he left” Elsa cited. “I tried to talk to him, multiple times, but he just told me to leave it alone because it wouldn’t change anything” Elsa shrugged again.

Jack stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“Sorry to ask again but, what does that has to do with the wedding?” He asked. “I mean there’re low possibilities to run into him in the city, why hire someone?”

“He’s the best man” Elsa simply said.

“Crap, that sucks” He said and Elsa smiled for a brief moment remembering Merida’s reaction.

“That’s why… I couldn’t show up there alone” Elsa said. “Looking probably worse than when I left. Getting tons of awkward moments and pity questions”

“So, you want to show him, and everybody that you’re happy?” He asked carefully.

“Not just that” Elsa said almost immediately. Jack frowned.

“What else?” he asked.

Elsa opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came out.

“You can tell me, Elsa. We work just like the lawyers, everything stays between you and me if you want that” He encouraged her.

“I want him to regret” She said whispering. “I want him to regret what he did to me” She added. She was pretty ashamed to say this, but she couldn’t help it. “I want him to get jealous and wish he hadn’t dump me like he did”

“…Do you want him back?” He asked suddenly, looking at her suspicious.

“What!? No!” She said, obviously lying.

“Elsa, remember you don’t need to hide anything from me. I won’t judge-”

“I don’t” She cut him off. _Lie_.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_. I’m sure. I don’t want him back; I just want him to be jealous” _Another lie._

“Okay then, but you have to follow my lead on this” Jack said still not entirely convinced of what she said. Elsa frowned.

“What? Why?” She asked.

“Because I’ve actually been hired for this multiple times, I know how to make guys jealous” Elsa rolled her eyes.

“Really? And how do you know?” She asked sarcastically, and Jack snorted.

“Because first: I’m a guy, I know what bothers us and what doesn’t; and second: Experience.” He said smugly. Elsa scoffed.

“Okay, whatever” She said. “How are we’re gonna do this, _oh master of experience_?” She said sarcastically and Jack chuckled.

“Well first of all, _dear apprentice_ , you need to know that I’m gonna take care of the acting when we’re together, you just follow my lead okay? Just… don’t freak out or act awkwardly.” Elsa narrowed her eyes at him and he winked at her. “Second: we’re gonna work in _our_ story now” He said and made Elsa blush slightly. “So, you’re supposed to be the star here, so let’s pretend that you were the one playing hard to get” He explained.

“Okay” She nodded.

“Well first, what do you like? Any jobs or?” He asked.

“I’m a writer…and an artist, too” Elsa said proudly. “Oh! Maybe we could say that we met in the library-“

“ _Boring_.” Jack interrupted and Elsa’s jaw dropped.

“Excuse me?” She said offended.

“If you say that this ex of yours will just be glad of his decision” Jack said. “You want him to get jealous, right?” Elsa nodded. “Then leave the potential snoring out” He said and Elsa pouted. “How about this: I was at a fancy pub having a drink with a friend. I saw you in the bar with your friends, you were..”

“Celebrating Merida’s party” Elsa fills and Jack nods.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, so I walked to where you were and offered you a drink” Jack continues.

“I refused” Elsa adds.

“You refused” Jack agrees. “Your friends take the offer, tell me that’s Maria-“

“Merida” Elsa corrected

“ _Merida’s_ birthday, and I bought all of you drinks” Jack continues and Elsa nods. “You all ask for Long Island Ice Teas, a cocktail that has a lot of alcohol, okay?” Elsa nods. “The drinks arrive, that’s when Merida and..”

“Moana” Elsa says.

“And Moana dare you to drink the cocktail non-stop against them, if you lose, you had to go and dance with me” Jack said.

“I lost”

“You did, so we danced and we had a really good time, nothing else happened we just exchanged phone numbers and we met the day before for coffee” Jack finished with a satisficed smirk. “How about that?”

“Well, it sounds… daring” Elsa said truthfully. “Something that they wouldn’t believe I’ll do if I was still living in Arendelle” She said. “But, they don’t know me anymore. I’m not that girl anymore” Elsa said and then smiled. “Plus, it sounds freaking cool” She said and Jack chuckled.

“Well, if we have the princess approval I guess it’s okay” He said, gazing straight to her eyes and piercing her soul. Elsa smiled while biting her lips.

They didn’t talk much about it after that, the sky was dark already and the plane was in complete silence, almost all lights out. Elsa just told him a few past stories and experiences and he was happy to listen.

Both of them were pretty surprised with what the other turned out to be. Jack was gorgeous, but that Elsa already knew. What she didn’t expect was for him to be so funny, and friendly. She was expecting someone more serious, someone that just showed up to do a job. But he was really sweet, and she was pretty happy to find out that the mischievous glint in his eyes she saw in the picture of the site was actually there, same for his smirk.

Jack on the other hand, surprised was a short word for what he experienced. When that gorgeous girl approached him in the aisle he just thought that he was lucky that she talked to him. She was probably the most gorgeous woman he ever saw. It was disbelieving to find out that she was in fact his client.

She was awkward, but a cute awkward. She blushed a lot and was a bit clumsy but it was enthralling watching her move and get all flustered all the time, it was pretty amusing too.

He knew she still loved her ex-fiancé. He couldn’t believe how someone could’ve dumped her, but he didn’t know her that well yet. If she wanted to go back with his ex, hopefully he could help her.

He couldn’t help thinking about Hiccup. How from one job to another he suddenly quit all connections with their bosses as soon as he could and almost disappeared from their map without half an explanation. Jack went to his apartment, and was shocked to find a pretty blonde in there.

When Hiccup saw him, they went out for a walk leaving the blonde girl alone for a few minutes. Hiccup then explained him, how he fell in love. It was a bit disturbing for Jack at first. He simply couldn’t believe that someone could fall in love so quick, but when he saw them hug in Hiccup’s apartment when they got back he knew. Hiccup quitted all for her.

He was one lucky bastard.

Jack on the other hand, didn’t believe he was that lucky.

X

Elsa woke up when she felt someone close the mini-table in front of her.

She tried to open her eyes, rubbing them off and across her face. Feeling wetness at one side of her mouth she realized she must’ve drooled.

_‘Gross’_ She thought, as she wiped it off as she also sobbed her back

She hated planes, they were so uncomfortable and not getting a good sleep always got her on her nerves.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” A male voice said, making Elsa snap her hear to her side.

_‘An angel’_

Good grief, he was so handsome it wasn’t even fair.

“You might wanna check yourself in the mirror, we’re about to arrive” He said with a playful smile.

Elsa’s heart stopped at his words.

She searched for her compact mirror as far as she could.

_‘Jesus freaking Christ’_

Who was she in her previous life that God hated her that much??

Her ‘updo’ was now just a braid, her make-up was smudged and her face was full of marks of the seat’s sewing.

“Oh my god” Elsa cried hopelessly. Jack started chuckling as quiet as he could making Elsa glare at him. “Can you just kill me already?” She said as she tried to fix her eyes make-up with a tissue.

“ _Never_. I won’t miss the chance to enjoy 10 days of moments like this with you” He said and Elsa smacked him, but he just laughed louder.  

Once she finished fixing her make-up, she was about to place the braid into the up-do again but Jack quickly stopped her hand.

“Don’t, like this is way better” He said, and Elsa felt her heart beating quicker. Jack suddenly got close to her ear. “Messy hair is just _so fucking sexy_ ”

She smacked him again, but she still blushed tomato red.

_“Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived to Oslo Airport in the city of Oslo. Local time is 10:52 a.m. and the temperature is of 21°, the doors will open shortly, please be sure to check you have all your belongings. Thank you for flying with American Airlines”_ The speaker said.

Elsa’s breath hitched and her heart was not even beating at the moment.

She turned to Jack with a paled face, only to see his mischievous eyes and smirk telling her _‘This is gonna be so fucking fun’_ , but certainly not in a good way.

Oh god, this was the beginning of her end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:
> 
> HEY GUYS!!!!! So here am I with another chapter just for you! Introducing a bit of Jack and Elsa! This was really fun to write, I just love mischievous Jack, and trust me, he loves this constantly flustered Elsa.
> 
> So first, thank you guys so freaking much for all the reviews! I loved them so much! Also, it’s so amazing to see so many of my previous readers! It means so much!!
> 
> There are a few things I forgot to tell you:
> 
> 1-In case you’ve seen the movie, let me just tell you that Jack won’t be any similar to Nick. Like, not at all. I don’t like those ‘suave’ guys that act so correctly and stuff. Jack will be Jack, he will be fun, he will be a prankster, he will be mischievous and he’ll be constantly annoying the heck out of Elsa because he loves seeing her mad and annoyed (he thinks it’s cute). So, don’t expect him to act the way Nick did because he’ll probably do the exact same opposite.
> 
> 2-For the one’s wondering if I have a updating schedule like I had on ‘Fix You’: I don’t, I’m not as free as I used to be, but I like this story so freaking much I’ll probably be posting chapters in one week at the most (I doubt it, probably between two or three days max really) so don’t worry! It’s really just so I don’t deal with my conscience telling me to post every day and staying up late to write chapters. But, I think I’ll be posting next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> 3-I still don’t know how long this story’s gonna be.
> 
> Anyway! That’s it for today! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS!
> 
> Till next time guys :)
> 
> Silvana
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

 

Once they both got all the needed procedures done, and got their backs, Elsa told Jack that they needed to get dressed for the welcome cocktail party her family was hosting. So, they both went to the respective restrooms and agreed to meet in the entrance. Whoever got there first, was supposed to ask for a taxi. 

Obviously, Jack got there first, and was already placing his luggage in the trunk. 

He couldn’t help but smirk once he saw Elsa walking out of the gates. She looked gorgeous with a royal blue lace cocktail dress with royal blue pumps, but the reason of his smirk was that she her hair was still braided. 

Elsa on the other hand, looked at Jack somewhat displeased; don’t get her wrong, he was looking like a god as he always seems to look, with an even more elegant suit, but… his tie was the exact same color as her dress.

“Oh Jack, please tell me that’s not what you’re wearing tonight” Elsa pleaded. Jack gave her an odd look, and gazed down at his clothes to then look back at her.

“Uh… yes?” He said a bit uncertain. 

“Don’t get me wrong! I mean you look great, handsome as alway-“ Elsa blushed and covered her mouth before even finishing the sentence. Jack chuckled, and Elsa glared at him. “What I mean to say is, it looks like a taller made your tie out of my dress” Jack held back a laugh. “It’s not like matching is wrong- It’s totally fine actually. It’s the matchy-matchy you don’t want”

“I didn’t know there are types of matching” Jack mocked her, and Elsa pouted. “You think we look like we’re trying too hard, right?” 

“Yes” Elsa growled at him. Jack shook his head with a smirk in his face.

“Let me teach you a life-changing trick, princess” He said, and got really close to her, invading completely her personal space. Elsa gulped loudly as she tried not to step back. “If you look at people in the eye…” He said as he lifted slightly her chin with his right index finger, bringing her just a bit closer to his face. “… They’ll never notice what you’re wearing” He whispered. 

Elsa’s throat got dry as she tried hard to fight another blush. 

She pushed him away softly.

“Yeah, because you’re just gonna freak them out” She said trying not to stutter, as she moved towards the taxi cab, gesturing the taxi man to take care of her luggage. 

“Have anyone told you that you’re a bit paranoid?” Jack said chuckling and getting inside after her. 

“Yes, actually” Elsa said a with a frown. “My friends, everyday” She said and Jack closed the door behind him, as the taxi man got.

“And haven’t you ever thought that those might have been a sign for you to chill out a bit?” Jack asked, but Elsa purposely ignored him and told the taxi driver the address.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting things to go as good as they can” Elsa defended herself with her arms crossed tight on her chest. Jack arched one brow and gave her an unconvinced look. “Ugh, whatever, I’m paranoid _so what?_ I’m changing this dress” She said firmly. “Sir, could you please pull over somewhere?” Elsa said, and the man grumbled quietly but pulled over in front of the first bar there was.

“C’mon, princess, are you serious?” Jack whined. “Look, I know how important this is to you, but you need to remember that you’re beautiful and you don’t need to prove anyone shit” Jack tried to convince her. Elsa gazed at him for a moment, but then turned to open the door.

“Don’t patronize me” Elsa said and Jack rolled his eyes. “I feel like shit but at least I want to look hot doing it” She said pursing her lips.

“Look, if you want us not to match that much I can change my tie” Jack suggested.

“No, it makes your eyes pop out nicely” Elsa said as she got out and grabbed one of her bags. Jack got out as well and leaned on the taxi as he watched her move. “You need to look your best too” She said and grabbed a red dress, a thin white coat, some black stilettos and a black clutch. “I’ll be just a minute” She said and began walking towards the bar, Jack just sighed in resignation.

_‘Women’_ He thought, and just crossed his arms on his chest while he waited for his maniac client. 

When 15 minutes went by, Jack finally caught sight of Elsa walking out the bar. The dress she decided to wear was perfect. Made of satin, it was sleeveless, tight until the waist with a bell-shaped skirt. 

He had to admit that red suited her.

“Hmm” He said, while he observed her from head to toe.

“’Hmm, nice dress’ or ‘Hmm, I was insane to let you go’?” She said, the last sentence imitating a male voice. Jack snorted.

“The latter, definitely” He said smiling widely, making Elsa smile too.“Now c’mon, I really wanna arrive _somewhere_ ” He said and opened the taxi door for her. 

Once they both got inside, the taxi driver began his journey again.

“Oh, I almost forgot” Jack said, taking out something from his briefcase. “I need you to sign this” He said and Elsa nodded, taking out a pen from her clutch to then sign the paper. “Also, before we arrive we need to talk about how are we gonna do this”

For some reason, Elsa blushed.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“How jealous do you want him to be?” Jack asked.

Elsa just blinked.

“Uh..?” She said, she wasn’t really sure how to answer or what it all meant anyway.

“Look, Elsa. I know how to make a guy jealous, I’ve already told you that” He said and she nodded slowly. “I know what I need to do, how I need to act to make him a bit jealous, mildly jealous, and crazy jealous.” He explained. “I need you to tell me now how we’re supposed to do this, because once we decide for one of these ways, we won’t change it”

“B-But why? Why can’t we just- I don’t know, try all of them out and then I decide?”Elsa asked frowning.

“Because, if you want him to be crazy-jealous today, and I’m all-over you, the we can’t just appear the next day barely walking hand in hand, people will know something’s up” He explained. Elsa tried to open her mouth to say something but he interrupted her, already knowing what she was about to say. “Of course, if you are uncomfortable I’ll drop the act, but you won’t be, trust me. I just don’t wanna be responsible of your family not buying shit because you decide to change it overnight.” 

Even if she was insanely nervous about the whole deal in general, Elsa knew he was right. They couldn’t just act in a certain way tonight and then wake up like complete different people. She wanted it to be believable, she wanted her family to believe that she was happy and she wanted him to regret it. 

“Okay” She said. “I want him to be crazy-jealous” She said truthfully. 

Jack smirked at this.

“Great, then I get to be my true self” He said with a mischievous smirk, which quickly died once he saw Elsa’s worried expression. He sighed. “There’s one more thing” He said, and she looked up to him. “You said you don’t only want him to be jealous, but you want him to regret leaving you as well, right?” 

“Yeah” She said mildly shrugging.

“Then you need to stop worrying so much, Elsa” He said. “People that are more carefree, and that don’t worry too much about stuff are always more attractive” He said sincerely. “You’re gorgeous, Elsa; and he’ll get really jealous, but if he sees you all worried and stressed all the time then, even if he’s jealous he might not want you back. You need to show him that you’re happy, that you’re having fun with your new life and that you’re not afraid or stressed about what might happen” He explained. “You need to let loose, Elsa” 

Elsa gazed at him, straight to his eyes and bit her inner cheek. She didn’t know if she could do this.

“Look, you’ve paid me hell of a lot of money” He said with his eyebrows lifted. “I know what to do, I’ve done this before” He assured. “Just relax and follow my lead. Don’t waste your money getting all stressed, let me do my job” 

Elsa let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and nodded.

“Oh, and something else” He said and Elsa almost rolled her eyes out of her sockets. “Everything you paid will cover the expenses, but if you wanna be intimate, we need to talk about money first”

Elsa nearly chocked. Jack winked at her, but before she could scream profanities at him the taxi driver spoke.

“We’re here” The taxi driver said while pulling over. Elsa gulped, but when she saw how the driver was gazing at them oddly through the rearview she narrowed her eyes. He must’ve heard their conversation.

Elsa gruffly took out a bill from her black clutch and almost hit the driver with it in the face.

“You can keep the change if you keep your mouth shut” She nearly growled and got out of the cab, and both Jack and the driver widened their eyes when they saw the bill. The driver just nodded quickly while sliding the money in his pocket and moving to help them with the luggage.

“Do you have enough money to remove your make-up with it or are you just insane?” Jack asked as he got out of the cab as well. Elsa just ignored him. He was about to accuse her of doing so until he gazed up to the enormous castle-like building that was in front of them.

It was gigantic, with dark-red brick walls, bluish-green roof, large wooden windows, and it was surrounded with beautiful trees and large bushes. Oh, and it was in front of a lake.

“No, this is my parents’ house” Elsa simply said, and Jack’s jaw dropped.

“Are you fuck-“

“Miss Elsa?” A male voice said making both of them turn to the entrance.

“Oh my!” A woman said.

“Kai? Gerda?” Elsa said, as her smile grew wide. 

She ran towards them and hugged them both.

“Oh my god! I missed you guys so much!” Elsa said while the pair laughed. 

“We missed you too, Elsa” Kai said, as the three of them broke the hug.

“Oh, it’s been so long!” Gerda said. “And you look as gorgeous as ever, my girl. Radiant!” Gerda said, holding Elsa by the arms

“That’s true, it looks like you’re shining” Kai said with a sweet smile, but then turned his gaze to something behind Elsa. “And who might this gentleman be?” He asked with a growing smirk in his face, to the look at Elsa knowingly.

She blushed. 

“Kai, Gerda.. This is Jack” She said, and grabbed him by the hand to pull him closer to her. “My… boyfriend” She said with a tight smile.

“Pleasure” Jack said as he greeted both. He then grabbed Elsa by the waist, and pulled her as close to him as he could, making her turn tomato red. 

Kai and Gerda shared a complicit look. 

“So, I guess you’re the reason my little girl looks so happy” Gerda said. Jack smirked down to Elsa and she just gulped. 

“I like to believe so” He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Elsa felt like fainting. 

“Oh! You make such a gorgeous couple!” Gerda exclaimed in delight. “I’m so happy for you my dear” She said to Elsa.

“Me too” Kai said smiling. “Miss Elsa, are you coming here to stay?” He asked with a bit of hope in his eyes. Elsa felt her chest tighten, but she still managed to give him a sad smile.

“No, Kai, I… I found my place in New York” She said, but that was only half the truth. If he decided to take her back, she’ll stay of course. If not, she’ll run to her best friends that were their saviors from this whole tragedy.

Kai smiled understandably; obviously, he thought that the reason was this new American boy. But if Elsa was happy, he was happy too.

“Let us take care of your luggage, honey” Gerda said. “We’ll store it up in the back warehouse until the party finishes. Your mother will flip if she sees us carrying luggage in the middle of her party.” 

“Thanks guys, I’ll see you around okay?” She said, and moved to the main entrance lots of other people were getting in (luckily no one she knew). Jack was still holding her from her waist, and she couldn’t help but constantly blush as she felt the nice heat radiating from his body. 

Once they were finally in, Elsa couldn’t help but look everywhere.

Jack instantly noted this, so he kissed her ever so softly on her temple, to the whisper in her ear.

“ _Relax_ ” He said and rubbed her side were his hand was resting softly.

Oh my fucking god. 

What the hell was she thinking when she rented him?

Of course he was gonna make her legs turn to jelly.

“Elsa?” A brunette woman with a slight German accent called, making the couple turn to her.

“Aunt Primrose!” Elsa said and hugged her in a lady-like manner. 

“Oh my god, honey, you look wonderful!” She said with a sincere smile, that quickly turn into a pity one. “Oh, this should’ve been you getting married!”She said and Elsa’s gaze turned hard, and her smile tight.

Of course.

“You know, you shouldn’t have returned the golden gravy boat I gifted you” She added, and Jack was now looking at the woman in disbelief. “And to think Hans is the best man” She continued, shaking her head. 

Oh, so that was his name. 

Jack decided it was the moment to save Elsa from her misery. 

He cleared his throat loudly, and Elsa seemed to remember he was there after it.

“Have you met Jack?” Elsa said, gesturing to her date. 

The poor aunt now looked like her eyes were about to pop out from her sockets from the shock.

Elsa wanted to laugh evilly so bad. 

“Pleasure, ma’am” Jack said and kissed her hand. Aunt Primrose’s jaw was on the floor.

“Oh my lord” She said in complete shock. “Elsa dear, were did you get a handsome man like him? I want one for myself as well!” She said still looking at Jack. 

“Oh, Aunt Prim, Uncle Thomas wouldn’t be so happy about that” She said, still smirking.

“With a guy like this, I couldn’t care less” The woman said jokingly. “Oh dear, I’m so happy that you found a gentleman like him. Seems that now my three little girls are in love” She said and winked her. Elsa gasped.

“Rapunzel is in love?” Elsa asked in disbelief, but with a smile in her face. 

“Oh don’t even get me started! She’s been texting, and chatting and whatever you young people do with your computers with a guy for about two years now. She keeps pretending that nothing’s going on but she’s head over the heels” She said. “What was his name? Oh! Flynn? I think he goes by Flynn Rider, but she calls him something else”

“Flynn Rider? That rings a bell” Elsa said.

“He was that charming exchange student from college you had the last year you were here” She said.

“Oh, yeah! I remember him” Elsa said, and then turned to Jack that was just standing by her side. “Well Aunt Prim, I love to stay and chat more but I need to find my parents” She said and waved her goodbye. 

“She was kind of a bitch” Jack said and Elsa simply shrugged. 

“They all are, I don’t know why but they always had this ancient rule that the oldest sibling has to get married first. So that was just the first old lady that’s gonna said something like this today” Elsa grumbled.

“Don’t worry, princess. The others are gonna gat speechless after they see me just like her” He said and winked, and in a swift motion he slipped his arm around Elsa’s waist and pulled her close again; and Elsa blushed, again.

“My little snow angel! What happened to you?” A brunette woman that looked exactly like Elsa said, and quickly moved to hug her while her eyes moved to Jack. “Pull over for a quickie?” She ‘whispered’ (screamed), and Jack wanted to laugh out loud.

Elsa cursed in her mind as she turned crimson.

“Mom, this is so not the time to be yourself” Elsa whined, as she broke the hug.

“And who might this handsome young man be?” The woman said with a sweet smile.

“Hi, ma’am. I’m Jack, Jack Frost” Jack said and kissed her hand as well.

“Oh, sexy name and all” The woman said and Elsa literally face-palmed herself. “I’m Idun Winters dear, please marry my daughter”

“OKAY!” Elsa said stepping between them. “I think that’s enough” She said, hissing to her mother, and wanting so badly to smack that stupid smirk off Jack’s face.

“I’m just joking, dear” Idun said innocently. “Anyway, just for you to know: Tonight we have welcome cocktails, tomorrow a free day, Sunday’s ‘Young People in the Park’, Monday’s ‘Young’s Night’ and Anna rented a whole club by the way, Tuesday’s the picnic, Wednesday’s Stags and Hens and on Thursday’s the rehearsal dinner” Idun cited.

“Okay mom, I know, you’ve told me a hundred times” Elsa said a bit tiredly and Idun just smiled and left the two young adults alone. 

“You’re starting to panic again” Jack noted, getting close to her. Elsa sighed.

“I know, it’s just my mother, and my aunt” Elsa said with a weary tone of voice. 

“Hey” Jack said and held both of her hands, and started to rub soft circles in the back of them with his thumb. “Remember, princess. It’s always worse if you stress about every little thing. Leave it to me, okay?”

It was weird, really. It was like the third time that Jack gave her this kind of reassurance, this kind of support. Physical support, to be exact. Just a touch, just getting close to her when she needed him too was supportive enough to calm her. She’d never received this kind of support from Hans. Maybe it wasn’t his fault, maybe it was hers. She was constantly so aware of what people might think of them of if they were showing too much PDA. 

Jack asked her to leave it to him, so she let all her walls down and gave him the rails. Maybe that’s why she wasn’t so constantly on edge as she used to be in the past. Always trying to be ‘the perfect’ girl.

Maybe it was time to try Jack’s ‘method’ now.

“Okay” She said smiling shyly at him, earning his typical smirk. 

“Excuse me, Miss. Have you by any chance seen a beautiful platinum blonde haired girl with a red dress? I would really like to invite her a drink” A strawberry-blonde man said, making both of them turn. Elsa instantly jumped to his arms.

“Daddy!” She said and hugged him tightly.

“Hello my little angel” The man said hugging back. 

“Oh, daddy, I missed you so much!” Elsa said almost tearing. 

“Me too, honey” The man said, and both finally turned to Jack.

“Meet Jack” Elsa said and gestured him.

“Mr. Winters” Jack said, shaking his hand. “Pleasure”

“Adgar, and the pleasure is mine” He said politely. “So, honey, how’ve you been doing-“

“Els!” A high-pitched voice said, earning the attention of the three of them. “Oh, Els! I’m getting married! Oh, Elsie!” A strawberry blonde girl came pushing everyone aside and screaming, to then hug Elsa tightly but briefly.

“Hey” Elsa said a bit startled.

“Gosh, who’s the hottie, huh? Nice” She said gesturing towards Jack while the three of them just stared at her unsure of what to do. “Oh, there you are!” She said pointing at someone else. “Get over here!”

And as soon as she came she disappeared. 

Elsa turned at both males just to find them a bit startled.

“At times like these, I find a good, stiff drinks very helpful” Adgar said, shaking a bit his now empty whiskey glass.

“Can I get you a refill, sir?” Jack asked. Adgar look at him quite impressed, and handed him his glass.

“Very kind of you, young man” Adgar said, and Jack smiled at both of them to then move towards the bar. “Where did you find him?” Adgar asked to Elsa.

“Uhm, online shopping” Elsa said with a nervous smile, and Adgar just laughed. 

Jack returned with two glasses of whiskey on the rocks and a martini for Elsa. He gave one of the whiskey glasses to Adgar, who politely thanked. He was about to ask Elsa something when they heard the clinking of a glass.

“Hello!” Idun said with through a microphone, with a glass of something in her hand. 

“Holy crap” Elsa cursed. This was not going to be good.

“Hello. Hello?” She said testing the microphone. “Oh, wonderful. It’s finally working” She said with a smile. 

It was pretty obvious that she was a bit tipsy. 

“Does everybody have a drink? Because I’m about to say a few words” Idun said, and a few people from the crowd laughed. Once everyone went quiet, she continued. “Welcome, friends and family” She started, and the crowd applauded. “Adgar and I are so happy that you’re here to celebrate with us as we welcome Krisfoff into our family” She said, and everyone gazed at the happy couple that was hugging in the middle of the crowd. “We always thought that we would marry off Elsa first”

Elsa’s and Jack’s smile dropped.

“We had a reason to hope because she was always so popular with the boys at school” She continued, as Elsa noted how almost everyone in the room was suddenly looking at her.

Jack sincerely couldn't understand how this was happening.

“And we came pretty close once!” Idun exclaimed, and Elsa’s lip started quivering. “But, as you all know that crashed and burned” She said. “Luckily, we were able to get the deposit back!” She added laughing.

Elsa was gazing at the floor by this moment, so Jack moved slowly to hug her.

“So here we are again-“ Idun tried to say but was roughly interrupted by piano chords playing loudly.

“To the bride and groom!” A male voice exclaimed and everyone parroted what he said.

But Elsa’s heart stopped.

She hadn’t seen him, but he was here.

“Oh, yes. Yes. Well, back to the bride and groom to be.” Idun said with an awkward laugh. “Kristoff, we’re so glad you fell in love with the girl next door. Our Amy. Congratulations, babies” Idun finished, and everyone applauded.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom just a second, will you be okay?” Elsa said still clearly uncomfortable. Jack felt really bad for her. After all, it was probably the most mortifying situation he’s ever experienced.

“Yeah, I’ll be right here okay?” He said trying to sound reassuring. Elsa just nodded and fled.

She couldn’t believe it, she couldn't believe her mother. 

Elsa always knew that her mother could barely hold her alcohol, and she always ended up saying dozens of idiotic stuff she shouldn't have said, but this was crossing the line. It was okay if gossip aunts or even old ladies told her that she should’ve been first, because that’s what old ladies do. But definitely not say it in front of everyone with a freaking microphone. 

At least Jack will know that she didn't hire him just because she was feeling like it. She knew this was gonna be a nightmare if she faced this alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she almost collapsed with someone. 

Of course, knowing her luck, it was the worse person that she could've collapsed in.

“Hans” Elsa said, trying to pretend to be casual. Why, of all the moments she could have crossed paths with him it had to be when Jack was not around. 

“Elsa” Hans said, looking at her from head to toe. She blushed under his gaze. “Wow, you look gorgeous” He said sincerely. “Gorgeous” He said and leaned down to hug her. 

And when he held her in his arms, Elsa felt like no time has passed between them. 

It felt just so familiar.

Elsa inhaled deeply the scent of the man that once belonged to her, the man she loves. But eventually, she opened her eyes, because she wasn’t hers anymore, and she didn’t know if he wanted her back yet.

They broke apart slowly, but a chirping voice made both jump away from each other in surprise.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Elsie!” A brunette with pixie hair cut jumped at her hugging her tightly. “Where the hell have you been? I have gynecologists that call more than you” She said jokingly.

“Oh my god, Punzie” Elsa said blushing crimson in embarrassment since Hans was still there looking at them.

“Hello there, asshole” Rapunzel said to Hans. “Since you dumped my cousin so brutally, you won’t mind if I steal her away now, will you?” She said with plenty of venom in her voice. Before Hans could even open his mouth she said “Thanks” and dragged Elsa away, taking her downstairs next to the bar again.

“You didn't have to do that” Elsa grumbled, annoyed because she ruined a possible make-up moment.

“Honey, I wasn’t saving you from him, I was saving you from yourself” She said, as she grabbed to drinks and handed one of them to Elsa. “You, my love, are too bloody nice” Rapunzel accused and Elsa just gave her a ashamed smile. “Holy-“ Rapunzel suddenly said, looking to a particular point in the room.

“Did he bring a date?” Elsa asked, completely ignoring her shock. 

Rapunzel grabbed her by the face, and turned her where to Jack was standing, talking to some old ladies that were completely amazed by him.

“Who is that gift from god?” Rapunzel asked, taking her hand off Elsa’s face just in time for Jack to turn to them, and wink at Elsa. 

Elsa just waved him pathetically.

Rapunzel’s head snapped to her cousin, with her jaw hitting the floor.

“Explain. Right. Freaking. Now” She said, and Elsa just shrugged with a shy smile. 

“He’s… my boyfriend?” Elsa said.

“Oh my god!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “Then why the heck are you worrying about Horny Hans when you have ‘Mr. Tie me up, Tie me down’ waiting for you right there?” Rapunzel said in exasperation. 

“I was just curious” Elsa shrugged, as they both watched Jack wink at Elsa again and slowly walk towards a balcony.

“You’re one lucky bitch” Rapunzel whined, watching Jack walk.

“Oh, but it appears I’m not the only one” Elsa said with a smug smirk. “Flynn Rider, huh? That exchange hottie everyone was crazy about three years ago?” Elsa said and arched one of her eyebrows.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. 

“My mom came across you before me, right?” Elsa nodded. “Crap, I hoped I could talk to you before she could” Rapunzel cursed. “But yeah.. He added me on Facebook two years ago, and we’ve been talking, and FaceTiming. He came to visit me a lot of times actually, but my parents don’t know about this” She said with a dreamily smile. “ And now we’re planning on moving together, to San Francisco” She said with an excited smile. “I mean he lives there, what I meant to say was me moving in with him”

“To San Francisco? Really?” Elsa said as happy as her.

“Yes! We won’t be that far anymore! I mean- still pretty far but not as far as now!” Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly. “We were planning on telling my parents this weekend”

“Oh, he’s coming?” Elsa asked.

“Yeah, in three days” Rapunzel said with a smile. “I literally can’t wait any longer” 

“Oh, Punz. I’m so happy for you!” Elsa said and hugged her cousin.

“Me too, Els. I’m really happy that you’ve moved on” Rapunzel said truthfully. 

Elsa’s smile faltered imperceptibly.

“Yeah…”

x

Jack was currently just walking around the luxurious mansion while observing the snobbish old people that filled the place. Elsa was talking to a friend the last time she saw her, and it seemed like they wanted to catch up, so he decided to stay away for a few minutes, but at some point it got to crowded that he decided to walk out to a balcony that was near.

A reddish-haired man was leaning against the balcony with a glass of whiskey in his right hand and the most horrible sideburns Jack had ever seen. He seemed to be drowning in gloom.

He didn’t really knew anyone here, so he might as well try.

“Hey” He said, and the man turned to him, a bit clumsily and with slightly lost eyes.

“Oh, hey” He simply said, to then continue to watch the view.

“Weddings are a celebration of love and commitment… in Utopia” Jack said. “In the real world they’re just a lame excuse to drink non-stop and say shit you shouldn’t” He said with slight venom remembering the awful time Idun made Elsa experience.

“A philosopher, huh?” The man said, rolling his eyes.

“Psychologist, actually” Jack corrected.

“Obviously” He muttered under his breath.

“What?” Jack asked, not catching what he said.

“Nothing, really” 

“No, tell me” Jack insisted.

“Well, just you Yanks and your ‘therapy’” He said snorting loudly, making Jack frown a bit. “it’s just loads of touchy-feely mumbo jumbo shit” He said. “Spilling your guts to a total stranger, it’s just not natural”

Jack simply let out a shot chuckle.

“You know what? Whatever” The man said after a few moments. “It’s just… There’s this girl that I really care for” He started. “Well, I guess I love her” He corrected. “And the thing is, she’s here with some other guy-“

“There you are” A soft female voice interrupted, and Jack instantly turned to the voice of his beautiful date. 

He was beyond disbelief when _she_ snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him the cheek pretty seductively.

He needed to blink a few times to corroborate that she was in fact there.

“Hey, Els” He said, smirk growing from the corners of his mouth.

“Hey you” She said and poked his nose slightly.

What was happening again?

“I see you met my ex” She said with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:
> 
> Hey guys!! Lol sorry for leaving you in such a cliffhanger! But I didn’t expect this chapter to turn out so long (about 5.000 words) and well I had to stop because I wanted to post something and not something excessively long either.
> 
> So, here we have some of Elsa’s past, family and friends, and how much they’ve missed her. I really hope you like this.
> 
> So, Hans and Jack first ‘confrontation’ comes next chap (hopefully tomorrow).
> 
> And, I love sexy Jack as well ;) he’s too much fun.
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT!
> 
> Until next time guys!
> 
> Silvana.


	4. Chapter 4

_“I see you met my ex”_

 

The words echoed inside his head like truck horns.

 

“Holy shit” He muttered, only for Elsa to hear. He couldn’t’ believe his odds, just of all the hundred people that were here he had to stumble on her ex, of course.

 

Jack took a cautious glance at side-burns guy and almost flinched at the look he was giving him.

 

A perfect mixture of shock, horror, disbelief and betrayal if you asked him, it seemed that his eyes were about to fall out and his mouth was making muffled and incoherent sounds.

 

And his expression made him thought about the confession he just made.

 

He _is_ in love with a girl that came here with some _other_ guy.

 

Guess he wasn’t that much needed as Elsa thought. He should feel relieved. Still, for some odd reason he could feel an almost imperceptible sour taste in his mouth, but guilt covered it pretty well.

 

“Pleasure” He just said, he couldn’t think of anything else really.

 

“I- I think I should go…” Hans said, stumbling in his steps and not precisely because of the alcohol. “Yeah… go” He said, stealing one last glance at them before scurrying inside.

 

“That’s one miserable dude” Jack said after a few seconds of them just looking at the direction were Hans just disappeared.

 

“Wait, what?” Elsa said, snapping back to reality.

 

The hope in Elsa’s eyes made Jack stiffen in his place.

 

“Yeah, I mean.. He looks a little drunk but I think he wants you back” He just shrugged.  Elsa was about to said something else until someone tapped Jack in the shoulder.

 

“Excuse me, but have we met somewhere?” A raven haired girl said seductively. Jack opened his mouth to reply but Elsa yanked him to her with a hulk-like force to then send her the iciest glare Jack ever saw.

 

“No” She said coldly, and dragged Jack to a spot far away from the girl.

 

Jack couldn’t help but grin mischievously. It was amusing watching her get all angry and perhaps territorial.

 

“W-What did he say?” Elsa asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. “You really… think he wants me back?” She asked, playing nervously with her fingers.

 

“ELSA!” someone screamed before he could say anything, making both of them glance in the direction of the voice.

 

Rapunzel suddenly appeared and glanced at them knowingly.

 

“Okay, I know you were probably talking about the dirty stuff you are gonna do later, but I need alcohol in my system, and I want to get to know the guy that managed to get inside Elsa’s pants, so c’mon!” She said, and grabbed them both by the arms to then drag them to the bar.

 

“Can my family be any more embarrassing, really?” Elsa said with her face turning the same color of her dress. Jack chuckled.

 

“I heard that!” Rapunzel said, and almost pushed them both to respective stools, before seating in one that was besides Elsa.

 

“Okay, Elsa’s Boyfriend- I didn’t catch your name _by the way_ \- you _have_ to try the Fjellbekk, it’s the best in the country” Rapunzel said.

 

“I’m Jack Frost, pleasure” Jack said with a grin and took out his hand for Rapunzel to take it, so she did.

 

“Rapunzel Corona, Elsa’s favorite cousin, so you better not make me mad” Rapunzel said and Elsa rolled her eyes with a smirk.

 

“Won’t ever dream of it” Jack said and slid his arm around Elsa’s waist, making her blush while Rapunzel smirked.

 

“We’ll like three Fjellbekks please” Rapunzel said to the nearest bartender. “So, Jack.” Rapunzel said. “How come I’ve never heard of you?”  She asked, and Jack instantly felt Elsa tensing in his hold.

He rubbed softly her side to calm her down.

 

“We were taking it slow to avoid the social pressure, we also thought that the best way to tell both of our families was in person” He said and glanced at Elsa as to say _‘don’t worry, let me take care of it’._

 

Luckily for Elsa’s poor heart, Rapunzel just nodded in understanding, and turned to the drinks that arrived just after.

 

Each of them grabbed a glass, and just about when Elsa moved her mouth to take a sip a voice stopped her.

 

“Can I have that?” a high-pitched voice said, and the three of them turned to Anna, that was suddenly seating besides Rapunzel with her hair slightly messy and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were on Elsa and she was pointing at her drink like a 3 year old infant. Elsa resisted the urge to groan.

 

Instead, she simply gave her the drink, leaving it in within her reach.She was getting married so what the heck.

 

Instead of grabbing it, Anna placed a straw in her mouth, and gazed at Elsa with big puppy-eyes while motioning her to push the glass just below her straw.

 

With a tight smile, Elsa just did it.

 

Anna smiled at her innocently and placed the straw inside with her mouth.

 

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and Jack was looking at her slightly disturbed by her actions, before silently sliding his glass for Elsa to take it.

 

“Thank you” Elsa just muttered quietly, ashamed of her sister’s behavior.

 

Anna took a large gulp of her drink, and then turned to the three people staring at her.

“You know what I love about all this, Els?” She asked with a sweet smile, and Elsa just gazed at her with a straight face.

 

“That there's finally a reason for the world to revolve around you?” Elsa simply guessed, and Anna grinned even wider.

 

“Exactly” she said, and Rapunzel snorted loudly.

 

“Like you weren’t the center of attention since Elsa left” she said rolling her eyes. “You’re just saying that because now that she’s here you’re afraid that the attention is gonna be taken away from you again” She said giving her a side glare.

 

Anna sent her a nasty one.

 

“There you are!” A big, dirty blonde man said, kissing Anna’s cheek while being followed by Hans. “My lovely future wife. Am I not the luckiest man on Earth” He said teasingly, making Anna giggle. “oh, Elsa! I didn’t see you before, you look great!” He said taking the stool next to Anna, and Elsa sent him a warm smile.

 

“So do you, Kristoff” She said, trying hard not to look towards Hans direction, that was now sitting next to Kristoff.

 

“And you are?” Kristoff asked to Jack in a kind manner.

 

“Jack Frost, I’m Elsa’s boyfriend” Elsa couldn’t help but look at Hans quickly, catching him scowling with his eyes stuck on his drink. She wanted to laugh.

 

“Woah, really? Pleasure, man” Kristoff said with a wide smile and Jack nodded in acknowledgement. “So, what are you all doing” He asked.

 

“Catching up, but you can go take care of your other guests, we don’t mind” Rapunzel said a tad bitterly and with a tight smile.

 

“But we all want to catch up” Anna said smiling. “I want to know all about your New York City life, Elsie. And how you two met of course”

 

Elsa shifted in her place, and gazed at Jack with a panicked look in her face, but Jack easily covered her panic by kissing her cheek to then give her a charming smile.

 

“I think you should start with your NYC life first, babe” Jack’s deep voice said, making Rapunzel scoot closer to them with excited eyes, and Elsa melt in the stool. “I’ll tell them about us when you finish” Elsa let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Okay” She said, stretching the word and focusing in everything but Hans. “You all know when I moved out” _And why_. She said, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation. “I decided for new York because you know… such a big city, many people and tons of opportunities, it was the best choice and I always wanted to go anyway” She said. “I stayed the first week in The Four Seasons while I was looking for an apartment and getting to know the city. It was crazy and overwhelming at first, but then it turned fun and exciting. I finally found an amazing apartment in Union Square. It was like, all I’ve ever dreamed of” She said with a sincere smile. “It took a few weeks to settle but I managed to do it in record time. I also managed to turn one of the rooms in a studio where I could paint and just work” She explained. “I spent the first’s months just painting, painting a lot; and exploring the city. Once I was doing my daily exploring I found a beautiful art gallery just a few blocks from my apartment. I went in and I talked to the owner and showed her a few of my paintings. She loved them instantly and told me that she’ll love to sell them there. So, that month I actually started making money for the first time in my life.” She said chuckling. “I became good friends with the owner, her name is Moana and she’s kind of an artist too. She does these weird but amazing tribal-like paintings, and she also sells a lot of paintings from artist from her island, Motunui”

 

“Oh! I heard of that island, one of the best beaches in the world. South Pacific, right?” Rapunzel interrupted. “Sorry, keep going”

 

“Anyway, we became good friends, and then she introduced me to a sculptor that lived in Brooklyn. Her works were amazing too and she’s incredible at wood craving, you won’t imagine how much money she makes with one little sculpture. Oh! Sorry, her name is Merida by the way, and she’s also an archer, she even makes her own arrows.” Elsa said. “So.. that’s probably all, I mean I spent all this years painting, writing and enjoying New York with them, it’s been really fun to be honest”

 

“Woah, Elsa, that sounds great” Kristoff said.

 

“It does! Oh my god I bet it’s so exciting! Do you have any pictures of your apartment? I’ll love to see it” Rapunzel said, and Elsa took out her phone and tapped on an album in her gallery, to then pass the phone for everyone to see. Everyone gaped, and Jack tried hard not to just because he had to pretend that he’d been there before. “Oh my fucking gosh! Elsa, this place is gorgeous!”

 

“For real, Elsa. I love how sun-filled it is” Kristoff complimented.

 

“One of the reasons why I settled for it” Elsa said, grabbing her phone back.

 

“Are you sure you’re not part from Manhattan’s elite now? I swear you’re _the_ Blair Waldorf in real life, except for the hair”

 

“ _Right_ ” Anna said cutting, but with a smile still adorning her face. “So, I guess that means that you’re staying there, right? You’re not coming back here” The last part sounded more like a statement than a question.

 

Jack could now vouch that Elsa’s little sister was jealous of her, maybe even envious. It startled him a bit the way she acted when she first saw her, shouting for everyone to hear that she was getting married, and once she got enough attention turning to someone else. The drink episode was disturbing enough, the way she behaved like a spoiled child and how she made Elsa gave her the drink instead of asking for one. Then, the confirmation of her loving the complete attention. But the undeniable proof was the shadow in her eyes, not even getting excited about her sister’s good life.

 

He remembered Elsa’s mother saying that Elsa was pretty popular with the boys at school (not that it was a surprise) but maybe that could be one of the reasons of Anna wanting so much attention. 

 

But the most surprising part of the whole deal, was that Elsa seemed completely _used_ to the behavior. Clearly unimpressed. 

 

Still, he felt the need to step up in front of such negative vibes that Anna was sending towards her sister.

 

“We’re actually about to move together” Jack said, loud and clear, and for the first time Hans actually looked up from his drink. “We were just in the process to, but your wedding kind of surprised us” Jack said, with a challenging glint in his eyes. 

 

Anna’s smile tightened.

 

“Sorry my wedding was such an inconvenience” She said in a fake- but believable- teasingly manner. Jack just smirked.

 

“Apology accepted” He said.

 

Rapunzel was about to go and make some pop-corn. 

 

“So” Anna said after a few seconds of tension. “You still didn’t tell us how you met” 

 

For the second time in the night, Elsa was the one that gave Jack a quick peck in the cheek, and even if the meaning of it was actually _‘Your turn’_ he still glanced at her adoringly. 

 

“If you want a summary, it’ll be: ‘The night I became the luckiest bastard in the world’” Jack said teasingly, making Elsa blush and Rapunzel squeal. “Really it was just like that” He said and chuckled. “I went with a friend to a nice pub in Manhattan called ‘Icicle’ just to catch up with a few drinks and then I saw her, seating with her friends in the other side of the bar”

 

Anna snorted, and clearly in a not-kindly manner.

 

“Elsa, in a bar?” She said in mockingly, and Hans started chuckling quietly. Rapunzel glared at both of them. 

 

“She hadn’t been in a single bar here, ever” Hans said, and chuckled along with Anna, making Jack frown at them.

 

“It was Merida’s birthday” Elsa said with a plain face, hiding her embarrassment. “Plus, if I remember correctly you two barely spoke with me in three years. Three years of me living in New York, the city that never sleeps, surrounded by the best night-life places on Earth, quite different than the _two_ only pubs that the small town of Arendelle has. It’s not my fault that you’re okay with going to places that suck just to pretend you have fun. Unlike you, _I_ prefer to go to nice places instead of _shacks_ ” She said, snapping at both of them.

 

“OOOOHHH” Rapunzel screamed boyishly, and Anna and Hans just stood there with flushed and beyond embarrassed faces. Kristoff was barely holding a chuckle and Jack was just smirking smugly. “You want some ice for those burns you two?” Rapunzel said and began laughing again, making Anna scoff. 

 

“Are you gonna continue?” Kist asked Jack, trying hard not to laugh. 

 

“Right, right! Continue” Rapunzel said wiping tears from her eyes. 

 

“Okay, well…” Jack said, and glanced at Elsa proudly-like. “Once I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I just spent some good 40 minutes just staring like an idiot, and then I just thought ‘Goddamn, where are you ever gonna find a girl like that ever again?’ so screw it! I got up and walked to her, and offered her a drink…” He said gazing at all the attentive eyes looking at him “Aaaand she rejected it” He said chuckling.

 

“Oh my gosh, Els! What a bitch!” Rapunzel said laughing. “And then what happened?” She asked impatiently.

 

“Her friends took the offer, so I bought the three of them Long Island Ice Teas, and luckily for me, her friends dared her to drink it it non-stop. If she lost, she was gonna dance with me” Jack said.

 

“And she did” Kristoff said.

 

“She did” Jack said. “We danced a lot that night, unfortunately nothing really happened, the farther I got was getting her phone number” He said chuckling.

 

“That I just gave him because I was drunk” Elsa said smirking.

 

“Hey!” Jack said pretending to be offended making Elsa giggle as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Aww, that was so sweet!” Rapunzel said fawning over the two of them.

 

“Yeah” Anna said. “The most surprising part was that Elsa turned out to be a _social_ person” She said in a bitter-sweet tone, making Kristoff chastise her with a glance.

 

“Oh, shush already” Rapunzel said to her sternly. “I so happy for you Els, you deserve it after all the _stinky shit_ you been through” She said, looking straight to Hans that turned to his drink again. “And your stories actually served for something” Rapunzel said, and Elsa gazed at her with a confused frown. 

 

“Really, for what?” Elsa asked.

 

“For me to decide that Eugene and I are gonna move to New York and not to San Francisco” She said, quickly tapping on her phone to then place it on her ear. “Hey babe! I got something to ask you-well actually to _inform_ you—“ She said and moved away from them.

 

Jack and Elsa just chuckled.

 

x

 

Elsa was now regretting about how much clothes and stuff she has brought. 

 

After a insanely long -but useless- discussion with her parents about her and Jack just staying in a Hotel, her parents were actually serious and stern for the first time in years, so she just did what it was best for her well-being.

 

So now here they were, her dad, her mom, Jack and her getting her luggage upstairs because somehow all the staff disappeared when they needed them.

 

She was kind of embarrassed.

 

“Here we are” Adgar said clearly out of breath, as he un-locked the door to Elsa’s old room.

 

“Thank god! Martinis so not help with physical conditions” Idun said while she left one of her suitcases in the floor, making Elsa blush even harder. 

 

“Thanks, mom” Elsa said quietly.

 

“Thanks again for having me here” Jack said for the fifth time, making elsa think he was actually nervous about staying in her house. 

 

“Oh, don’t be silly. It’s to have time to know you better” Idun said. “Although technically, I didn’t know you even existed-“ She said but Adgar cleared his throat loudly and sent his wife a scowl. “But I love surprises” She said trying to correct it.

 

Elsa shifted nervously in her place after that, hoping that for once, God and all the saints and deities will help her and enlighten her mother to follow her lead.

 

“Where’s Jack gonna sleep?” She asked with a sweet smile, and then turned to Jack “ My mom has this ruIe about sharing a bed when there's no ring involved…” She said, but got quickly interrupted.

 

“What?” Idun said chuckling. “We sent Anna to a room further away from ours the first month her and Kristoff met because it was getting impossible to shut an eye, and they weren’t even dating!” Idun exclaimed, making Elsa turn completely red.

 

“W-What?” Elsa managed to ask.

 

“Don’t worry Jack” Idun said dismissively “I’m not as close-minded as my daughter seems to think, I’m a fun mom!” She said and Elsa really wanted to gag at the comment, remembering the words of Regina George’s mother. 

 

Her mother was only missing a chihuahua biting her nipple, and the fake balloon-like boobs of course. 

 

Ugly thoughts. 

 

Elsa just shook her head in disbelief and pushed Jack inside the room, closing it loudly once all of her suitcases were inside.

 

“I’m so sorry about this—all. About all really” Elsa said rubbing her temples. “It was an insanely embarrassing evening and this is only starting. Let’s hope I don't bury myself under the ground after this” She said but Jack didn’t answer her. 

 

When Elsa looked up he was observing her room, and she suddenly felt self conscious. 

 

“I… I really love winter” She said trying to explain her blue, snowflake-covered bedroom. “And snowmen” She said blushing crimson and Jack sent her a flirty smile.

 

God is good.

 

Jack opened her closet with no shame whatsoever, and snorted at the poster that was hanging inside.

 

“Jonas Brothers? Really?” He asked and Elsa blushed again.

 

“I- Uhm… my parents had a… American exchange student a few years back” She said and walked quickly to where he was standing. “They must have left it here” She said and snatched the poster from her closet door. “Everyone knows their songs, anyway” She said with a visible pout. 

 

“Right” He said sarcastically and gazed at her. Her pout was adorable. 

 

Elsa shifted under his intense glance, and Jack seemed to notice because he quickly turned to his suitcase.

 

“Do you mind if I hit the shower first?” Jack asked, clearing his throat.

 

“Oh, no. Go ahead” Elsa said quickly, and turned to one of her suitcases as well. “There should be a towel and everything you need inside” She added stuttering just a tiny bit, not daring to look at him.

 

“Thanks” He said.

 

Once Elsa heard Jack closing her bathroom door, she let out the breath she was holding.

 

She still couldn't believe what’s happening, her chest felt like she just ran a marathon and she didn’t even know why. She was completely fine before.

 

A thought came to her mind and she couldn't brush it away. She wasn't feeling nervous before because Jack was by her side through all of it; and know it felt like all the nerves that didn’t appear before came back triplified.

 

If her Crazy-Elsa moments came just when she was alone, like this, she didn't mind. She just hoped the two of them could put an act for the rest of this tortuous days. Well… just her. Jack was a professional in the matter.

 

She picked some midnight-blue silk pajamas that consisted in a short- not so short- shorts and a loose camisole top. It was pretty hot (for a hot-hater like her anyway) so she wanted the less clothes as possible but without looking like a complete whore in front of a -ironically- prostitute. 

 

She was against paying for sex, and she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. 

 

She waited patiently for the bathroom to be free for her to use, just lost in her own thoughts; so of course, when Jack opened the door she jumped slightly. 

 

And dropped all of her clothes and hygiene tools on the floor soundly once she saw that he was only wearing a towel.

 

_Fucking bastard. This can’t be fair._

 

Her jaw was on the floor, and her eyes were blatantly traveling across every inch of her glowing, lean, ripped and droplet-dusted upper body.

 

_Where has her shame ran off too?_

 

She suddenly snapped back to reality and covered her face pathetically like a five year old girl that still believed that the boys were full of nits.

 

Jack let out a - _so fucking sexy_ \- low chuckle that was _not_ helping.

 

“You can take a look, princess. It’s part of the package after all” He said with the most flirtatious smirk she had ever seen. 

 

_Was she really against the idea of paying for sex?_

 

_YES, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU ARE. NOW STOP STARING!._

 

Of course, she tried to laugh dismissively (and a tad sexy), but instead, hybrid seal/pig noises came from her mouth.

 

Jack just smiled somewhat disturbed and somewhat concerned at her.

 

Oh my god.

 

“I’m so sorry” Elsa said in frustration. “I’m just a little nervous” She said, almost wanting to make more seal/pig noises at the word ‘little’. “Sincerely, I never thought I never thought anything like this could happen to me”

 

“This happened to you?” Jack said, trying to hide his mockery but failing, earning a scowl from Elsa.

 

“It happened in the sense that I was so desperate that my friend had to recommend me a site to rent guys and I payed you for it. A lot, if I may add” 

 

Jack just chuckled, and turned to put on some deodorant, filling the room with a manly scent that made Elsa’s toes curl.

 

“Every woman has the exact love life she wants” She said gazing at her, and Elsa’s eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“What?” She said, and Jack just shrugged with a mischievous smirk adorning his handsome face. 

 

Scratch handsome, but just because of what he just said.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Elsa said, almost offended. “Do you honestly believe that I want to be single and miserable?” Elsa said. “And rent ‘ _gents_ ’ to go to weddings?” She exclaimed, and Jack just wiggled his dark eyebrows, making scoff. “So, you think that I want to hung up on some bastard you led me on for years- years I can’t get back if I may ad- and out of the blue he just decided to kick my ass and use my heart as a punch bag?” 

 

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“So you _are_ hung up on him” Jack pointed out suspiciously, and Elsa blushed.

 

“Am not- poor choice of words” She said almost immediately.

 

“Right” Jack said sarcastically. “Okay, first of all, there’s no such thing as ‘out of the blue’” He said as he messed his wet hair while looking himself at the mirror. “And second of all… yeap”

 

“What?” She asked, clearly offended. 

 

“Look, princess. Maybe you don’t ‘love him’ anymore, but you clearly can’t forget about him.” He simply said. “When you’re ready to let go, to be un-single and un-miserable, you will” He said as it was obvious.

 

Elsa stood quiet for a few seconds, just gazing at his blue eyes and pouting.

 

“And about what you said about of ‘out of the blue’… are you implying that _I_ did something for him to leave _me_?” She said frowning.

 

“I never said that” Jack said. “What I meant was that no one just wakes up one day and un-loves someone or stops caring about them enough to not try to fix whatever its wrong” He explained, and Elsa’s face started to sadden. “You said it. You didn’t even know something was wrong, everything was going great. So are you expecting me to believe that he _suddenly_ realized stopped loving you? I don't think so, princess” He said. 

 

Elsa’s gaze fell instantly. 

 

It made sense, even if she didn’t want it to make sense. 

 

“You should take a shower, it’s getting late” Jack said, and Elsa slowly walked towards her stuff and got inside.

Once she got out she found that Jack was already under the covers at the right side of the bed, and his torso was still naked. 

 

So she, being Elsa, built a pillow wall that separated them, just because if she felt his Adonis body at night she’ll probably die from a heart attack.

 

Tomorrow was the ‘free’ day, so she was sure that Jack will have something in mind to make Hans jealous. She needed to sleep if she wanted to survive all the nerves.

 

Once she was ready to crawl in, she gazed one last time at Jack, that was sleeping peacefully.

 

She felt her belly flutter.

 

He was so kind and understanding.

 

He was definitely something else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was 6 a.m. when Jack got a call from Hiccup. He didn't wake him, actually. The time difference took a toll on him early in the morning (not that it wasn't expected) he woke up around 4:30 a.m., and decided to jog a bit and explore Arendelle. He was actually beyond surprised when he saw most of the stores opening their doors by 5:30 a.m., he didn't know that Arendelle was a town full of early birds (well, not that he heard of Arendelle before) but he definitely got surprised when the streets were already crowded by that time.

He just got out of a cute-cozy place called 'Oaken's Kafe' when Hiccup called him.

"Sup, dork" Jack answered, pressing his IPhone to his ear with right shoulder as he was balancing the breakfast to-go he decided to buy.

"Idiot" Hiccup greeted and Jack snorted. "Long time no see"

"True" Jack said, chuckling. "I was actually beginning to wonder if you also decided to cut connections with me like you did with everyone else" He said, jokingly, listening as Hiccup laughed. "What have you been up to?"

"Ah, you know" Hiccup said. "Just unboxing some stuff from the move" He said.

"So you finally manage to convince Astrid to move in with you? That didn't take long" Jack said, and it was true. He could almost see Hiccup shrugging.

"I guess" He simply said. "I've also been looking for jobs and stuff, until I remembered how we used to call each other around this time to tell how awful our dates have been" Jack chuckled at this, he remembered. They usually went on 'dates' with awful-lonely or considerably old women every day. A way to cope with the horrible dates was to call the other late at night after them and tell the other how terrible they were. It was awful, to be honest. To laugh like that about women that were clearly having a bad time, but they were having a bad time too, so it helped.

"Wait, jobs?" Jack asked. "I'm pretty sure you have enough money to live a comfortable life for the rest of your days, why do you need a job?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Astrid" was his simple answer. "I don't know, man. She just wants me to 'clean every single trace' of the job I used to have and well..."

"Seriously, dude?" He asked surprise evident in his voice. "Didn't you two meet  _thanks_  to it?"

"And she's totally thankful, but that's were her love for my former job ends" He answered.

"And what does getting a new job has to do with her hating your previous one?" He asked, as he was walking towards the Winters' mansion.

"I don't know, honestly. It will make her happy though, so it's okay" He assured. "A part time job as a barista or something wouldn't be so bad" Jack instantly snorted.

"Damn, Hic. I would never agree to do this if I was you" Jack commented.

"You just say that because you're not in love, Frost" Hiccup pointed out. "Once you finally find a girl that rules your world, you'd do anyth-"

"We both know that's never gonna happen, though" Jack said, as he crossed a street.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, again with this" Hiccup said sighing. "Jack, just because you had  _one_  bad experience it doesn't mean-" He tried to explain.

"Can we please  _not_  talk about this again?" Jack whined, already knowing where thiss was going.

"We should!" Hiccup exclaimed. "C'mon, Jack it was  _years_  ago! Plus everyone has break-ups at some point. You shouldn't punish yourself for what she did-"

"Can we  _please_  talk about something else?" Jack said, and this time Hiccup could tell that he was being serious.

"Yeah, okay" Hiccup said. "So, anyway... How was your awful date?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, it's not a date technically" Jack said as he continued to make his way towards the Winters' mansion. "I got rented for ten days"

"Ten days!?" Hiccup squeaked. "Jeez, that's a lot. What for? 50 Shades of Grey type of stuff with some old lady?"

"Dude, ew. Don't be disgusting! You know I don't do that type of stuff with people I don't want" Jack said, wrinkling his nose by just the mere thought of it.

"Then what are you doing? I just don't understand why would someone rent you for ten days" Hiccup said.

"It's just to pose as someone's boyfriend for her little sister's wedding" Jack said.

"For ten days?"

"It's kinda like a week full of celebrations?" Jack tried to explain. "Plus I'm out of the country so I can't just go to the wedding and then disappear the rest of the days she'll be staying, right?"

"Wait, you're out of the country?" Hiccup asked, confused. 

"Yeah" Jack said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? And where the heck are you?" Hiccup said, with a tint of offense in his voice.

"Sorry, Hic. I was with a tight agenda and the minute I set a foot in New York I had to start packing to then take a cab to the airport. The days have been... eventful" He tried to explain. "And I'm in Norway, by the way" 

" _Norway_!?" Hiccup nearly screamed. "What the he - wait, what time is it there?" He said but clearly pressed a hand in the phone right after, because Jack then heard a muffled. "Astrid, what time is it in Norway?" Followed by a feminine voice saying 'About 6:30 a.m?' "Jesus, Jack what the hell are you doing awake at that hour?" Hiccup said.

"You know, you could just ask me" Jack said teasingly. 

"Shut up, just answer my question" Hiccup said.

"Time zones, Hic. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a run earlier. Now I bought breakfast to-go and I'm making my way back to the house" Jack said, and Hiccup stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"You're buying breakfast for yourself? Doesn't this lady feeds your or something?" He asked.

"Not just for myself, I bought something for her too" He simply answered.

Hiccup stayed in dead silence.

"What" He said after that, but it definitely didn't sound like a question.

"What?" Jack asked, stopping in the middle of the side-walk, confused.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Why what?" He asked again.

"Why did you buy her breakfast? You never do that" Hiccup said, suspicious evident in his voice, and for some unknown reason, Jack  _blushed_.

"Of course I do, I'm just being polite" He instantly defended himself.

"No, Jack. You don't. Ever. Actually, you only do things that are absolutely necessary when it comes to the job. You never are nice, or even polite when you don't need to. So, why?" Hiccup asked.

For some other unknown reason, Jack felt an oddly similar feel that you get when you've been busted.

"I am polite! And it's just because... B-because she also hired me to make his ex fiancé feel jealous, he's the best man so we're gonna be seeing him a lot. So, it's to make him feel jealous" He said, trying to prove his point.

"Where are you staying?" Hiccup asked, completely changing the subject, making Jack frown in confusion once again. 

"In her house, I've already told you that" Jack answered.

"So, is her ex staying in her house as well?" Hiccup asked.

_Shit_.

He's not, Jack saw him leaving the mansion yesterday.

"Don't lie" Hiccup said before he could even answer. 

"...No, he's not staying in her house" He admitted.

"So, are you seriously expecting me to believe that his ex is gonna be in her house having breakfast at 6:30 a.m. and you bought her some food to make him jealous?" He asked sarcastically.

"Look, Hic. You're just over analyzing things" Jack tried to reason. 

"No, I'm not. I've known you since we were little kids, and after the break up you have never showed a single 'polite' action to any woman much less to any client unless it was necessary. So, again, why are you buying this lady breakfast?" He asked.

Jack just sighed in defeat.

"Look, first she's not a- well, she is a lady technically, but she's not old as you're picturing her" Jack explained.

"How old is she? 30? 35?" Hiccup asked.

"She's 24" 

" _What_!?" Hiccup exclaimed. "And what, is she incredibly ugly? or incredibly annoying or something?" He was clearly confused as to why a girl so young would actually 'rent a gent'.

Before Jack could answer they heard Astrid again.

_"Wait, is that your friend Jack, from the gent thingy?"_ She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hiccup said.

_"And you asked for Norway, is he there? Working?"_

"Yeah.." Hiccup answered again, sounding confused. 

_"Damn! Then that means he was the one a friend of my co-worker, well my boss actually, rented!"_  Astrid said in sudden realization  _"The girl is hot as hell! I'd probably even switch teams for her"_  She added and Jack heard a 'Hey!' from Hiccup.  _"Look, she's the platinum blonde one"_ Astrid said and Jack could only assume he was showing her a picture of Elsa.

"Well, it makes freaking sense now" Hiccup said. "I'm surprised that you didn't buy her a ring already she's gorge-OUCH!" Hiccup said. "But she's not my type!" He said hurriedly, obviously after Astrid had hit him. "Anyway... do you like her?" He said.

"What? No!" Jack said hurriedly.

"Then why did you buy her breakfast? And how does a girl like that ends up renting a guy to take her to a wedding anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Her family is insane." Jack said, still feeling bitterness in his mouth just by remembering how bad they made her feel yesterday. 

_"Tell you friend he should move fast if he want to date her. Moana has only talked wonders about her, she won't stay single for long"_ Astrid's voice was heard again.

"You heard her" Hiccup said, and Jack could almost see his smirk.

"Okay, no. You two are getting way ahead of yourselves. It's not like that, at all!" Jack said, feeling the blush creep to his cheeks. 

"Uh-huh, then how is it?" Hiccup asked.

"She's just living a freaking nightmare ever since she got here" Jack said with a tiny hint of concern in his voice.  "Seriously, it seems like her own family is bullying her ever since she got here. All because she's the older sister and she didn't got married first. So yeah, it's been kinda horrible, so I'm just trying to make her feel better" Jack explained and he could finally see the Winters' mansion now. 

"Riiiiight" Hiccup said, obviously not believing him. 

"Anyway, I gotta go" Jack said.

"Yeah, okay" Hiccup said. "Just tell me if you need anything, Norway actually sounds fun" 

"Bye, Hic" Jack said with a smile in his face.

"Bye, dumbass"

Jack hung up, slid his phone in his right pocket and made his way to the back door, that was right where the kitchen was. 

He opened the unlocked door quietly, expecting everyone to be still asleep (not like they could actually hear something from where he was since the place was gigantic) but to his surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Winters were in the breakfast area the kitchen had seated in the stools while having their own breakfast.

"Jack" Adgar greeted. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?" He said with a small smile.

"Jeez, you truly are a bless for the eyes" Idun said, and Jack just chuckled.

"Time zones" Jack said and Adgar chuckled. "Just went for a run a brought Elsa some breakfast. I actually didn't expect anyone to be awake so I didn't bring anything for you"

"Oh, don't you worry dear!" Idun said, sipping her tea. 

"Yeah, we're almost done here anyway" Adgar said reassuringly.

"Good morning to my fellow early-birds" Rapunzel said, entering the kitchen and going straight to steal a toast from Mr. Winters. "And fuck you, whoever decided that people should get anxious about their long-distance parters meetings" She said and everyone chuckled softly. "Seriously though, I couldn't even blink a shitty eye yesterday. Can he just be here already?" She said and finally turned to Jack, and to the paper bag and disposable cups. "Oh my God! You brought Elsa breakfast from Oakens? No wonder why she's in love with you! That's too cute!" 

It was only then when Adgar and Idun took a good glance at the packages. 

"Did she tell you that Oakens is her favorite Kafe in the world too?" Adgar asked. 

Jack was blushing furiously now.

"Uh, yeah" He just said, and he was obviously lying. He didn't know that, he just happened to think the place seemed cool.

Idun and Rapunzel suddenly squealed. 

"Did you buy her a mocha too? And Strawberry Rullekake?" Idun asked, with dreamy eyes. 

Jack couldn't actually believe his luck. He just guessed about the beverage, and picked up the strange looking cake because it looked yummy. 

"...Yeah" He awkwardly said. 

Then they started to squeal, and scream so loud it could wake the whole town, while Adgar just chuckled.

"Please marry my daughter!" Idun said.

"You're honestly so perfect for each other where have you been the past three years?" Rapunzel added.

"You're gonna have such beautiful babies!" Idun added.

"I know right!" Rapunzel agreed. "Just marry her already!" 

Jack just stood there, chuckling awkwardly.

"Who's wedding are you talking about now?" A soft, sleepy voice suddenly said, making all of them turn towards the kitchen's main door, where a sleepy Elsa was standing, still in the silk pajamas and messy hair. 

Jack couldn't fight his smirk.

"Well, yours Elsie, of course" Idun said, and Elsa instantly hid her blushing face with her hands.

"Oh my- Jack please just... ignore them or something" She said, and Jack chuckled.

"But Elsa! He brought you your favorite breakfast from your favorite place!" Rapunzel pointed out, and Elsa's eyes widened, looking at the paper bag and disposable cups that were effectively from Oakens. "Mocha and Strawberry Rullekake! He remembered! Isn't he so sweet?"

_Remembered_?

Of course he didn't 'remembered' anything, since she never told him in the first place. 

She shifted her glance to Jack, and she actually saw a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

She held back a giggle, and instead she made his way towards him, and left a soft kiss in his cheek. 

"Thanks" She said, as she felt Jack's arm snake around her waist, and brought her close to him, making her feel a whole zoo in her tummy.

He looked like he went for a run, so how on Earth he could smell this good? And fresh? 

She smelled like a pig after merely climbing up the stairs.

She placed three pieces of cake in plates (one for Rapunzel too) and she took a seat next to Jack, still blushing at how intensely her family was looking at them. Jack would still keep up his act amazingly well. Every once in a while rubbing her arm, kissing her temple, sharing his food with her, holding her hand, playing with her fingers. 

It gave her an odd feeling. 

She felt so great - so natural - being held like this. It gave her a warm, fuzzy and overall happy feeling.

No one ever held her like this. 

Hans was more territorial, more rough. If they were males around, he always had his whole arm surrounding her, making sure everyone knew she was his. He would kiss her too, but just in front of males. If there was no one around, or just her family, he would barely touch her. 

It was crushing. Knowing she would be only held like this by an escort. Knowing that all these caresses she was getting were part of an act, a job. 

Not even if Hans took her back she was gonna feel like this. 

Could it just be that these type of feelings and actions happened just in the movies? Were everyone was simply acting, like Jack was? Pretending to be someone else?

She hasn't been here to see Anna and Kristoff get together. Before, they were four friends. She always suspected Kristoff had something for Anna, and she always wished he would someday have the courage to actually make a move. She was so glad he did, but still, she didn't saw how they were as a couple. Maybe like she and Hans? 

She often fantasized, about coming back here, getting back together with Hans, him treating her like Jack was treating her, getting married, getting back their old place.

It often ended up in realizing that maybe her happy ending was in New York, with Moana and Merida, and her dog Marshmallow.

"So, nothing for today?" Elsa said, forcing herself out of her thoughts, as she took another bite of her cake. 

"No, unfortunately. I just wanna celebrate as much as we can, but Anna and Kristoff have some last minute things to sort, so today is free day" Idun said, and Elsa almost rolled her eyes knowing that her mother just wanted to keep on drinking, her way of 'celebrating'. 

"I'm gonna go shopping" Rapunzel said. "I wanna surprise Eugene with something, I don't wanna show up empty handed in the airport" She said. "Flowers and a teddy bear, maybe?"

"Isn't the boy the one that show up with those kind of stuff?" Jack said, chuckling a bit.

"Fuck the system, Jackson" Rapunzel said. "Plus, Eugene uses  _satchels_ , so I'm kinda the macho man here" Rapunzel winked teasingly, and everyone started chuckling. 

"Elsie, maybe you and Jack could spend your day resting? To adapt yourselves to the Time Zone, I think it had taken a toll on you too, sweetie" Adgar suggested, and Elsa smiled sweetly at him. 

"Yeah, I think so too daddy" Elsa said. "We'll rest and then in the afternoon I'll probably show Jack the down town, how about that?" Elsa said, and Jack nodded with a smirk.

It wasn't Jack's fault, that he was just doing a job, an 'act' that was so much more than she's ever experienced.

She will probably never have the relationship she was actually wishing for.

But she could make the most of this, at least.

Enjoy the ride and stuff.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Some Jack P.O.V to make up for how late I am :( I'm so sorry! I was really busy.. but, next chapter is already in production! So I will be updating like next week or maybe sooner.
> 
> Thoughts? A review always helps!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!!
> 
> Silvana


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday has been strange, if anything; or maybe even 'interesting' fitted better. After the awkward  _slash_  cute moment during breakfast, she and Jack returned to bed, to rest their tired bodies at least.

Funny enough, Elsa, also being a victim of the time zones, couldn't care less about her now destroyed pillow fort. Since Jack decided to get a shower to clean off the sweat from his morning run, the second Elsa touched her bed she dozed off.

When she woke up she realized about a few things. One, Jack fell asleep too, and thankfully, he was still asleep. Two, he was sleeping impossibly close to her, since her fort no longer existed. Three, her right leg was also, impossibly tangled to both of his legs  _and_  her bed sheets. And four, she was so  _freaking_  glad that she didn't scream like a psycho and fell off of her bed from the initial discovery. Instead, she managed to control herself just while she un-tangled her leg from his and pushed the sheets away, and got out of the bed as fast as she could.

Jack didn't mention the incident after she got out of the shower (of course, why would he?) and after both of them dressed decently to start off the day, they went down stairs since they were just on time for lunch.

Elsa was pretty delusional to think that Hans would be there to be honest, but still, she only realized that just as she sat down to eat and he was nowhere to be seen. She then remembered he worked on Saturdays till the afternoon. Today wasn't truly a day off, and the only ones in some sort of 'vacation' here were Punzie, Jack and her. Everyone else had their life here in Arendelle. No everyone could just stop attending to their jobs or appointments just to celebrate a marriage for more than a week.

After having amazing pasta for lunch (she completely forgot how good the family chef cooked, she missed it) with her parents, Punzie and Jack (Anna and Kristoff were still doing their 'last minute' wedding stuff) her parents insisted that she showed Jack around and she agreed. She wouldn't be seeing Hans today anyways, so what the hell. She thought Jack might want to get to know a bit of Norway at  _least_.

It was definitely the least he deserved for the huge  _humiliation_  he went through with her yesterday. Or maybe a chance to show him she was indeed a  _bit_  normal and not a total freak.

So, her dad lend Jack some keys and they drove in a black classic Ferrari 250 GT SWB California to Arendelle's downtown, feeling the wind in their faces as Jack drove expertly through the lovely streets.

It felt like a movie. Driving in a classic convertible car besides a total  _heartthrob_ , feeling free as the wind brushed her hair tingling her face. Watching how people looked at them dreamily.

Too good to be true.

_If they only knew..._

The first thing they did was visit the touristic spots in the city, such as churches, chapels, a few museums and a few statues too. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself, even if it was a bit awkward since most of the people there were taking photos as well. Even a few asked them if they wanted them to take a photo of the two. It was really awkward to say  _'no, thank you'_  and laugh nervously to then cautiously walk away. She offered to take a few pictures of him though, but he kindly declined.

Elsa also showed him her favorite stores and spots after they both got hot chocolate from Oaken's. Jack actually decided to buy a couple of things from souvenirs stores, but that was about it.

Their final stop was Elsa's favorite restaurant, called  _'Fjord'_. They decided to eat large variety of appetizers, from sea food to Scandinavian food. Jack seemed to like everything Elsa suggested, and he also seemed to enjoy food a lot, so she was glad about that. At least one thing they definitely had in common.

It was just when they got home, both with content faces after having a good time that Elsa realized that she didn't think about Hans during their whole adventure, not even  _once_.

At first, she thought that when they got to the Downtown, every little spot would bring back painful memories that they had shared together over the years. Hell, most of their dates were in 'Fjord', and yet he didn't appear in her mind, not even for a millisecond while she was there.

It was kind of shocking. Maybe, it was because it's been so long since she spent an entire day with a new ( _friend_?) person. Of course it'll be distracting enough since everything that Jack did or said was completely new to her, and a discovery. Plus, the fact that she actually had  _fun_  and it wasn't as awkward as she thought it'll be at first helped enough.

She slept content that night, pillow fort not present.

Today, though; it was 'Young People at the Park' meaning Hans will  _definitely_  be there.

She woke up only to realize Jack was already in the shower, so she waited for him to come out in her bed.

"Morning princess" He said, getting out of the bathroom with just dark jeans on.

_Good Lord_ , she could get used to seeing this first thing in the morni-

_'FOCUS, ELSA. FOCUS.'_

"M-Morning" She stuttered.  _'Gosh, why does she still gets so flustered whenever he talks to her??'_

"So, what's in for today?" He said, as he messed  _slash_  styled his hair in her vanity mirror.

_'Is his hair as soft as it looks?'_  Elsa thought as she gazed mesmerized as how his fingers run through his hair. It wasn't until he locked his eyes with her that she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" Elsa said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Any plans for today?" Jack asked with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, uhm... We got Young People at the Park today; we're gonna meet there with the others in an hour or two? I guess your jeans are okay for whatever we're gonna be doing. Just add something fresh because there's a high chance we're gonna be playing some sort of sport or something like that" Elsa explained, and Jack let out a short chuckle.

"Are you good at sports?" He asked, and Elsa blushed again.

"Well... no" Elsa said and got surprised when Jack lifted his eyebrows in surprise at her answer. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Preparing myself for today" Jack brushed off. "Plus, you don't give me that impression" He added. "Not even Yoga or some stuff like that?"

"Tried it once and it gave me a stiff neck for about two weeks" Jack snorted loudly at this making Elsa frown.

"Why are you asking again?" She repeated her previous question.

"I don't know. Just surprised that you have such a nice body without doing any type of exercise" He simply said as it was nothing.

Elsa's jaw was on the floor and she was once again, a walking tomato.

Jack chuckled at her reaction.

"You like making fun of me, don't you?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at him with a cherry blush still dusting her cheeks.

"As a matter of fact Princess, I do" He said and winked at her. Elsa scoffed at this and stomped to her bathroom pouting.

As she got ready for the day she couldn't help but feel how the nerves were eating her alive. Today will be different from the cocktail party from the other day. There wouldn't be tons of people helping her hide from Hans if she got nervous. Not even her parent will be there today. She was sure that not even a lot of her Arendelle friends were going to be there, so there was definitely no avoiding today.

Meaning, she and Jack would have to keep up their game extra-hard today as she tried to conquer Hans from afar.

She opted for a button-down sleeveless light blue shirt and some denim shorts. The sun was up in the sky and she refused to be bothered by it since she hated warm weather.

Her hair was up in a simple messy bun and she added just the necessary amount of make-up to look at least presentable.

Once she got out of the bathroom, Jack was already waiting for her. He had a navy blue cotton t-shirt and he looked like a gift straight from God.

"Ready to go, Princess?" He asked standing up from her bed.

"Yeah" Elsa said. "Let's just go buy a pie or something so we don't show up there empty handed"

After making their stop at Oaken's to buy an apple crumble pie with some vanilla ice-cream they finally arrived to Sofienberg Park.

The first thing that Elsa noticed was Kristoff's car parked outside, so that meant that Hans was already there. Because wherever Kristoff was, so was Hans.

Elsa took deep breaths before getting out of the car.

_'Is okay, Elsa. You can do this. He fell for you once... right? That means he can fall for you once again.'_

After giving herself her mental pep talk, she got out of the car.

Jack could tell that Elsa was a nervous wreck. Just as they were approaching to wherever the others were, Elsa seemed more and more nervous. He knew that what he said to her yesterday was at least partially guilty of her current state, but since the very first time she told him her 'love story' in the plane he knew that something was off about her break-up.

What he told her was completely, 100% true.

No one wakes up one day to suddenly stop being in love with someone.

He learned that the hard way.

Still, there were pieces that didn't fit in this whole story. The most important one clearly being the fact that Hans seemed to love her still and regret whatever happened between them.

What made that sound odd was that even if Elsa haven't said anything about it, he just knew that Hans didn't talk to her or even tried to reach her after they broke up. Not in three years.

Perhaps, one of the reasons why he didn't talk to her before and why he seemed to really regret it now was that maybe Elsa was indeed different from the Elsa that left Arendelle three years ago. Still, he didn't know that for sure, because he didn't know that Elsa.

He guessed he just had to wait and see.

After they walked for a little while through the green park, finally Elsa's cousin swearing could be heard.

"Hans, why the hell don't you shave those bushes of yours already? Squirrels here might believe they're one of them and try to mate and fuck your face if you're not careful" Jack tried really hard not to snort in amusement since Elsa made a horrified face at her cousin's comment.

"Always so sweet, aren't you, Rapunzel?" Hans said rolling his eyes.

"I'm more like the spice, Horny Hans. And look! There's the rest of my team" Punzie said pointing at them with a smile. "Jack's the sugar, I'm the spice and Elsie here is everything nice" She said and hugged Jack and Elsa.

"What about me?" Anna said frowning from her place at Kristoff's lap.

"You're more like Mojo Jojo" Punzie simply said and this time Jack couldn't stop his snort, earning a light elbow from Elsa that was having a hard time holding a snort as well.

"Hey there, guys" Kristoff waved and Anna (not so) discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Elsa said rather timidly. "I brought some apple crumble cake. I know it's your favorite dessert, guys" She said to Anna and Kristoff.

"Yum. Thanks, sis" Anna said and gladly took the cake and placed it where all the food was.

"Who told you?" Kristoff asked with a smile as he got up to greet them both.

"My mom, in one of her excessively long calls" Elsa said and rolled her eyes. Jack looked at her rather confused, clearly not understanding the conversation, and Elsa giggled. "Kristoff asked Anna to be his girlfriend at Oaken's over apple crumble pie" Elsa explained.

"They were out of Devil's cake that day. My favorite dessert" Anna added. "But, that's just fine because now we have  _our_  favorite dessert" She said and gave Kristoff a peck on the lips.

"So, how about some volleyball?" Kristoff asked.

"We were actually waiting for you two to arrive because I refused to team with Hans" Punzie shamelessly said.

"And because 3 against 3 is better" Kristoff was quick to cover up.

Jack could tell that Kristoff was well aware and as well ashamed of whatever his 'best friend' has done, but he still was trying to keep the tension to a minimum.

"Sure" Jack said and Elsa just nodded nervously.

She sucked at sports.

Emphasis on the world  _sucked_.

"Great!" Punzie said and was quickly to grab Jack and Elsa by their wrist to then begin dragging them towards the volleyball field not far away "The PowerPuffs must stay together, good luck villains!"

After that they all positioned in the field. Punzie quickly took position of the ball, and got ready to serve.

Jack guessed that she'll probably be good at it, since he got a feeling that she was quite a violent person for starters.

He wasn't wrong.

Punzie's first serve was accompanied with a fierce growl and was suspiciously directed with full force at Hans.

Jack was quiet surprised to find that everyone was in fact really good at volleyball. Well, Elsa was not exactly good, but she was got the ball over the net every time as much as it difficult her so it was good enough.

Everyone was actually very good, to the point that only he and Punzie were the only ones that served on his team since the ball seemed to have a very difficult time getting to the floor or hitting the net.

They won the first set barely by 27-25 and it lasted a whole lot, so they all went to grab some water bottles before starting the next set.

It was Elsa's turn to serve.

They all positioned themselves in their respective spots, Elsa going behind the end of the line with a water bottle still in hands.

"Okay, let's go!" Kristoff said once they all appeared to be ready to start.

But Elsa had something else in mind before serving.

Hans barely took a glance at her, and perhaps it was because she should've dressed better or  _something_. But, she was determined to catch his attention in some way or another.

So,  _sexily_ she uncapped her water bottle, took it slowly to her lips, gulped down a few times and let a few droplets slide across her neck in a  _sexy_  way.

That's how she pictured it in her mind.

Of course, it didn't happen that way,  _at all_.

Instead of the 'few droplets' a whole lot torrent of water washed over her, effectively drenching her shirt.

Fuck.

Elsa was well aware that everyone was looking at her right at the moment.

_No worries_ , she calmed herself and pretended that it was supposed to be that way anyways,  _she could fix this_. In a  _sexy_  way.

So, she unbuttoned the lowest part of her shirt, and proceeded to tie the two ends in a bow, showing off her belly.

Oh. My. God.

_'What is she doing'_

If Jack could do anything right now, if he could ask for any wish his heart desired at this very moment; he wouldn't ask for mountains of gold, he wouldn't ask to be able to fly, he wouldn't ask for a dragon or a car.

He would probably ask for a chance to hide Elsa behind a tree.

_'What is she doing'_

She was embarrassing herself, that's what she's doing.

If he was 100% honest, he'll probably find it cute if he was in Hans place; in an awkward  _slash_  adorable way.

But he is not in Hans place and certainly Hans is not finding it cute.

He attempted to save her in the only way he could now.

"Els, you're up" he said, and Elsa looked up to him as she tried to finish tying her shirt. "C'mon, it's your turn" He urged, with a look of 'QUIT IT' written all over his face.

Elsa flushed a deep shade of crimson, and grabbed the ball, purposefully ignoring Hans' quiet chuckles.

Jack thought that Elsa was defending herself very well before, but her skills in volleyball ended right there, she didn't know how to serve.

The ball barely made it to the middle of their own part of the field, and Hans' loud cheers at Elsa's mistake made Jack's eye twitch, it didn't make it any better when Anna started to cheer loudly as well.

_'Assholes'_ He couldn't help but think.

It appeared that Rapunzel and Adgar were the only good members of Elsa's family.

Elsa let out a defeated sigh, and flushing in obvious embarrassment she re-positioned herself, avoiding looking at Hans. 

Jack pursed his lips, and after giving Hans a side glance, he walked towards Elsa and kissed her freckle dusted nose making her blush brightly, but this time not in embarrassment.  

"Even if your pout is sexy as hell, don't" He said winking at her. "You're by far the most gorgeous girl here, don't get upset by a  _lame_  volleyball game" He said, smirking at Hans and Anna that were giving him disbelieving and offended looks now. "No offense, Punzie" He said purposely.

"Oh, my God" Punzie snorted out loud at the reactions from everyone. "I'm not offended, you can do that again whenever you want" She said truthfully, still chuckling.

Jack glanced at Elsa again, that was with a slight cherry blush adorning her face but with a thankful smile.

They won the game. 

Punzie was more than inspired after Jack's previous comment, Elsa had a new-found determination that didn't involve any other 'sexy' attempts, and since Anna was still offended by the comment, she was snapping at both of her teammates through what was left of the game. 

The victory was tasty.

After having something to eat, they all silently agreed to cut off short 'Young People at the Park', mostly fueled by Kristoff's pleading looks since he obvious wanted to calm down Anna. 

Rapunzel was the first one that excused herself, saying that she saw Hans' face long enough for a day, and claiming that she had to Face-Time with her boyfriend (that was arriving tomorrow at night) anyways. 

Hans was the second one to leave, mumbling some nonsense while he sent daggers to Jack.

So, after that, Elsa and Jack left as well.

The first minutes in the car were silent. Even if it was the comfortable type, Jack could tell that Elsa wanted to say something. 

So, after a few minutes she did.

"Thanks" She said first, glancing timidly at him. "For what you did today"

"Anytime, Princess" He warmly said, smirking at her. 

She smiled for a moment, to then sigh deeply.

"I made such a fool of myself today" She said, sliding her fingers through the top of her head, tangling them in her hair. 

Jack didn't know how to answer, really. He did want to say that she didn't, that Hans was the actual fool for making fun of her and he probably would if this was a talk between two friends.

But he wasn't here to be her friend, as much as that felt sour in the back of his mouth.

He was here working. He knew what he needed to do. Elsa didn't just ask for him to play a boyfriend so she looked happy in front of everyone, she also wanted to make Hans jealous.

He tried to find a good answer, that wouldn't change her way of being and would also get Hans' attention. 

He could tell she was waiting for an answer, though.

"I just don't understand why are you trying so hard" He finally said. 

She looked rather startled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"I mean, I don't think you should force things" He said, but she was still confused. "It's better if you just let it flow, Princess. Just be yourself"

Elsa let out a silent scoff. He could tell that she was not pleased by his answer.

She didn't say anything for a little while, and neither did he.

"Hans didn't look at me once before that" She sourly said, not looking at him. "So it's clear that just 'being myself' isn't enough" She added roughly. 

"It is" Jack insisted, glancing at her. "You don't understand" He said sighing and returning his glance to the road.

" _What_  I don't understand, Jack? Explain it to me" He could tell she was offended. 

"He's not looking at you because you're so focused on him all the time" Jack said "You think he doesn't notice, but he does.  _Everyone_  does" 

Elsa blinked, to then look away.

"When you finally started focusing on something else, that's when he did 'notice' you" Jack continued, and Elsa gazed at him confused.

"That was just because of what you said. It was just because of you" She said.

"No, it was because it finally appeared that you didn't care about what they were saying or what they were thinking and that you finally started to have fun with  _me_ , your ' _supposed_ ' boyfriend" He really couldn't explain the sourness in his voice right now or what he sounded kind of harsh.

Only then she realized how she almost jeopardized their whole deal before. 

How pathetic could she actually be?

It was a miracle that no one called them out right then.

It was a miracle that Jack saved the situation after all.

"Look," Jack said sighing, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Don't feel guilty about today, okay?"

"How could I not? I almost screwed everything up!" Elsa said.

"Don't" Jack said. "I know it can be hard, okay? It happens. Don't worry about it. Just stop trying too hard, be yourself"

"It won't happen again" Elsa quickly said. "I will play my roll from now on don't worr-"

"No. See? You're doing it again" Jack pointed out as they finally parked at the Winters' house.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said completely confused.

"Just have  _fun_ , Elsa" Jack said. "Don't think about playing a roll, don't think about trying to appear like a couple in front of everyone, don't think about making someone jealous" Jack tried to explain.

"I don't understand" Elsa said.

"Just let it flow, okay?" Jack said. "Pretend that no one is here. No Hans, no Anna, no anyone." He added. "The one in charge of making everyone believe that were in love and happy, and the one in charge of making Hans jealous is me" He said. "The only thing you're required to do is enjoy the ride" 

Elsa gazed at him, looking at his icy blue eyes worriedly. 

Hesitantly, Jack's right hand reached out for her. Slowly, afraid that if he moved to fast she'll freak out.

With slightly trembling fingers, he softly brushed her cheek. He didn't know why was he doing this.

The contact was like an icy-hot shiver that traveled across his body, creating chilly goosebumps everywhere.

It was as he was hypnotized, and he was thanking the Lords that Elsa didn't push him away.

He didn't know what he was doing or why.

He just couldn't help but look at her, deep into her cerulean eyes, while he stroked her cheek.

Reality came crashing back at him though.

This was a job.

He slowly pulled his hand back, never once breaking their gaze-lock.

Life was already written for him. Opportunities already passed by him.

But he vowed that he was gonna make this beautiful girl happy.

From wherever that happiness might come from.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:
> 
> I know that sorry isn't enough, but I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I've been with so much stuff lately. I'm transferring to another University, I have so much projects and works and just got home from a trip.
> 
> The good news is that I'm really full of Jelsa feelings lately, meaning that I need to pour them somewhere and this story is the perfect place for it.
> 
> Theres something I'll like to tell you tho, I'm editing Fix You, there's some chapters that are already edited (check date at the bottom). I'm not adding anything to the story, just fixing a few spelling mistakes and arranging some sentences as well to make it well... more easy to read? 
> 
> I'm proud of my improvement to be honest. (for the ones that don't know, English is not my main language)
> 
> Anyway, in case you haven't read 'Fix You' because of the horrifying spelling mistakes: it's better now, it'll mean a lot to me if you go check it out.
> 
> I'll be editing this one as well, so if you want to re-read it check for dates at the bottom if you wanna know if the chapter is edited or not.
> 
>  
> 
> So, thoughts? Reviews always help!
> 
> Silvana.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! It's been a while since I wrote Jelsa stories and it feels SO GOOD to do it again.
> 
> Hey guys! I hope you liked this first chap/Introduction!
> 
> So, just so you know, this story will be loosely based in 'The Wedding Date' and 'Asking For Trouble' by Elizabeth Young (very loosely).
> 
> 1.I just wanted to clarify a few things before I forget: Okay so RentAGent is a thing, I used the company/agency's name because I couldn't think of anything original. My intention isn't to advertise any of the company names I use, just so you know.
> 
> 2\. There will be explicit content in future eps but I'll make them skippable.
> 
> 3\. Even if this is loosely based on the movie and the book, please DON'T spoil anything in the review section, even if I don't use the stuff you think.
> 
> Anyway! I'll probably update tomorrow because I'm SO excited to write this and it's just so fun to do. Get ready for very awkward and funny moments.
> 
> REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED; PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Silvana.


End file.
